


Terribly Wonderful

by Knott



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: “那究竟是你们的杰作，还是我们的？”克鲁利向亚茨拉菲尔问道。





	1. Chapter 1

  
**引子 “撒旦的席位”**  
  
克鲁利总是告诉别人自己发明了所得税，但事实上，在1913年那件倒霉事①发生以后，克鲁利能够想到的第一件事便是立刻拿起电话，大量购入可口可乐公司的股票。时间到了1920年年初，筅法第十八修正案的意外通过使得可口可乐的股票涨了不止两倍，于是，克鲁利在某一天发现，他，A·J·克鲁利，成了富翁。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔总是告诉别人他支持沃尔斯特法案。而真相是，1920年前后，亚茨拉菲尔不过是整个纽约州200多名禁酒探员中的一员，微不足道，而且从未受过任何训练。他在一张表格上签了个名，随后拿到了佩枪，警徽和极其微薄的工资。与自告奋勇加入这支队伍的厨师，领班和搬运工们一起，他渐渐地发现了这份工作的真正内容：它和沃尔斯特法案的实质一样，绝不能写在交给天堂的报告里。

 

 **1840年，巴尔的摩**  
  
克鲁利永远不会告诉任何人，是他成立了醉鬼自新社团②。如果你问亚茨拉菲尔，他会告诉你那是因为克鲁利那一天喝得太醉，以至于忘记了自己究竟站在哪一边，但根据克鲁利自己的说法:“我以为醉鬼自新集团是关于醉鬼怎么找新乐子的，没人读那些条文！”  
  
“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔猜到了。“你知道自己实际上发起了一个禁酒组织吗？”  
  
克鲁利哼哧了一声。“你干了。而且这个组织还吸引了超过五十万人加入。”  
  
克鲁利朝周围看了看。“听着，”他说。“我们的人绝对不能知道这件事。何不把它算在你的账上？我知道天堂一直想要找到契机支持那些清教徒戒酒。”  
  
“你怎么知道这件事的？”  
  
“所有人都把钱花在小酒馆，没人给教堂捐献了。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔犹豫着。“我还知道你这个星期本来要去新英格兰完成一个奇迹，这种季节你不会想去那里的。我可以让新英格兰每家每户门口的苹果酒消失掉，这样一来你就用不着跑到那地方去了。两全其美，嗯？我从没来过巴尔的摩。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在想象之中有些动心。“没有人需要知道这件事？”他压低了声音。  
  
“没有人需要知道这件事。”克鲁利向他保证。  
  
“那么好吧，”亚茨拉菲尔认为事情可以变得很有意义。“我决定把它叫做华盛顿人社团。”  
  
克鲁利认为亚茨拉菲尔给它改的新名字不仅令人迷惑，而且，啧。太天堂了。“我不懂你们对那些美国总统的痴迷，你们赞助了每一个，难道不是？”  
  
“是的，”亚茨拉菲尔喜滋滋地想起了什么。“汤玛斯·杰弗逊。他有很多上好的法国葡萄酒收藏，真是一个讨人喜欢的绅士，把他的其中一支佳酿割爱卖给了我。”  
  
“唔，如果你非要知道的话，”克鲁利像是说出一个不雅字眼那样抛出了一个姓名。“五月花上的酒可都是地狱供应的：朗姆，啤酒，威士忌……酒精又怎么了，说到底？我就帮助小亚伯拉罕③卖过威士忌，那时候可没人提到酒精是一种罪孽。他们只是说，瞧啊，这儿有一个不错的年轻人，去帮帮他，克鲁利，因为他立志要用卖酒的钱把自己送上美国总统的宝座！我必须得说，情况看起来不妙啊。”  
  
“噢，是的，”亚茨拉菲尔苦恼地仰头望着钟楼。“已经是烈酒时间④了。”  
  
“我不是指这个。你没闻到风向变了吗？照你看，这风接下来往哪儿吹？”  
  
“毫无消息，”亚茨拉菲尔以一贯的乐观回答了他。“天堂下来了一份文件，从明天起，所有的‘酒精’一律改成‘烈性饮料（intoxicating beverage）’，只禁烈酒改为‘完全清醒（total abstinence）’，我想象不出还有什么比这更糟了。”  
  
**1862年6月2日 缅因州**  
  
“克鲁利！所以说，这是你的酒馆？是你发明了私酒贩子（bootlegger）⑤这个词？”  
  
“人类发明的那个词，我只是把啤酒藏在靴筒下而已。情况怎么样？”  
  
“唔，自从我们上次见面以来，”亚茨拉菲尔颇为得意地说。“我让缅因州通过了一条法律，禁止销售和制造烈性饮料。打从那时候起，许多州份通过了类似的法律，所以我得说，进展相当良好。你那边怎么样？”  
  
“哦，‘自从上次见面以来’，我告诉他们内战是我的功劳，他们说‘干得好，克鲁利，这是你应得的！’，紧接着我就被弄到了缅因州。不用说，我成立了‘美国酿酒者协会’——不得不重新捡起生锈的德语⑥，很扫兴。渔夫们现在沿着缅因河走私酒精，酒保在酒吧里偷偷卖咸味脆饼，内科医生开医用酒精的处方来赚外快，都是我的功劳——后者简直是神来一笔，不？我花二十美元买了张零售执照，现在这地方是我的了。我真想知道这种价格制定参考的是什么。”  
  
“恐怕……那是我的错，”亚茨拉菲尔清了清嗓门。“他们给了我一张参考价目表，来自于——你知道——1726年。我发电报询问能否给我一张最新的价目表，到现在还没有收到回复。所以我只能，自由发挥了。当加百列发现我把价格定得太低的时候，一切已经晚了。我来这里是为了……你懂的，是否有这种可能，我能告诉他们，零售执照的价格过低是地狱的手笔？”  
  
站在他对面的恶魔咧了咧嘴，一个货真价实的地狱式微笑。“小事一桩，只要你帮我个忙。替我出席酿酒者协会的第十七次会议，告诉他们可以扩大啤酒的生产规模？上一次开会时我睡着了，完全睡过了缅因州那事⑦，可不能让这种事情再一次发生。”  
  
“我得考虑考虑。噢天啊，这可真咸！”  
  
“好送你一杯免费的啤酒。”酒保克鲁利告诉他。  
  
目睹一大瓶啤酒被推到自己的跟前，亚茨拉菲尔禁不住摇头。“你知道这场禁酒之战我们那边总归会赢，对吧？”  
  
“你真的相信这一点？”  
  
“不，”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“但乐观一点总没错。我想我们最好还是继续原来的计划，让神圣的影响和邪恶的影响各占一半，互相抵消，这样一来加百列就不会让我回天堂去了。”  
  
“天堂可没有葡萄酒，或者是苹果酒，没有长饮和短饮。天堂禁止任何酒精成分超过百分之一的饮料。根据这个标准就连吃德国泡菜都是酗酒，不是吗？代替我去开会？”  
  
“好吧，”天使表现得很无奈，但克鲁利看出他松了口气。“我从未来过这里。”  
  
**1890年 堪萨斯某小镇**  
  
“这不公平。我们这一方根本没有办法组织活动。以什么名义？难道说‘我要到街上去转悠，争取我喝酒的权利？’根本就站不住脚。没人会跑到街上去说这种事。他们也不会在胸前挂上‘我要喝’的牌子，从这里一路游行到国会大厦，可是你们那边就不一样了。反酒馆联盟⑧。当真？你们的人真的很喜欢大场面，天使。”  
  
“你只是在炫耀，”天使指出。“杰克·伦敦成了你们的，几个酒馆又算得了什么？”  
  
“啊，我也许诱惑了他那么一小会儿，”克鲁利惬意地歪在椅子上，看了看他们跟前的人龙。“只是一小会。我基本上用不着干任何事，酒馆在那家伙的血液里。”  
  
“至少我们这边还有《酒馆十夜记》⑨。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“它可是大受欢迎。”  
  
克鲁利恶心得直哼哼。“可别告诉我你真的喜欢那部电影。”  
  
“别告诉我你还在记恨Carry Nation那件事。”天使带着些许愧疚说。“往好的方面想，她至少没有直接朝你扔斧子。”  
  
“至少？”克鲁利质问。  
  
“好吧，她也许从我们的人那里得到了直接的指示，可是谁也没有提斧子什么的。事实上，那桩新闻第一回见报的时候，加百列和拉斐尔谁也不承认对此负责。梅塔特隆出现在她梦里的时候，只是说‘去那里，这是上帝的旨意’——接下来我们所知道的就是她抄起了斧子。我当时不在堪萨斯，我赶到的时候已经晚了。”  
  
“对，呃，关于这件事，”克鲁利摸了摸鼻子。“我可能给了她那个主意。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔震惊地望着他。“克鲁利！”  
  
“怎么！那是为了消灭竞争对手！好吧，另一方面也是出于义愤。你必须承认，把她的两任丈夫都变成酒鬼过分了点，难道不是？我还以为只有恶魔才能干出这种事。另外，通过那条原始包裹（original package）的法案是怎么回事？那是你们的人干的，别以为我不知道。就为了削弱堪萨斯，把一个女人逼上反抗的道路？”  
  
“我不是说我赞成他们的方式，”亚茨拉菲尔悻然说。“尽管他们的目的是好的，是为了大众——”  
  
“大众个屁。”克鲁利摆了摆手，把这个词扫到脑后。“感谢德美联盟，我现在拥有铁路，制冰厂，酿酒厂和装瓶厂。一支反禁酒的军队，如果事情真到了那个地步的话。我们真的要去看这部电影不可吗？我知道这是你们那边的规定娱乐，而我得奉命烧了电影院，可是我们难道就不能各自回家吗？那会省事得多。”  
  
“唔，”亚茨拉菲尔打了个寒战。“他们告诉我震颤性谵妄那部分特别有教育意义。”  
  
“是啊，是啊，可是难道你不希望进行点真正具有教育意义的活动，比如考察这一区的小酒馆？”克鲁利机警地朝他使了个眼色。“知己知彼是很重要的，天使。”  
  
“在堪萨斯的一个小镇上？真是太过分了，”亚茨拉菲尔板着脸斥责，可是他就连假装生气都无法坚持多久。他的脸上露出笑容：“我很乐意。像杰克伦敦说的那样：‘这也许是个可怕的酒馆，但那只是意味着它好得可怕。’听着，我必须得问一句，芝加哥究竟是怎么回事？”  
  
“就那么回事吧，芝加哥可是以C开头的。你们得到了Frances   
Willard⑩，于是Mike Kenner⑾是我们的了。苹果酒，黑麦酒，还是不掺水的葡萄酒？”  
  
“噢，葡萄酒，谢谢。”  
  
在堪萨斯这个尘土飞扬的小镇上，面对《酒馆十夜记》的招贴，亚茨拉菲尔握了握克鲁利的手，他没有想到，这会成为他变成一个不守法者（scofflaw）的开始。

无关紧要的注释：

1\. 1913年，宪法第十六修正案通过，征收个人所得税，自此政府不再依赖酒精带来的税收  
2\. The Society of Reformed Drunkards，醉鬼自新社团，成立于巴尔的摩  
3\. 亚伯拉罕林肯，曾经在New Salem的杂货店卖过威士忌  
4\. 烈酒时间：美国有些小镇上钟敲响两次，意味着到了喝酒的时间，又名“烈酒时间”  
5\. bootlegger，以裤腿下藏着大杯啤酒的巡游私酒贩子而得名  
6\. 酿酒者协会多为德国移民，故出此言  
7\. 1851年缅因州通过州立法律，禁止销售和生产烈性饮料。  
8\. Anti-saloon League，一个成立于1890年的禁酒组织  
9\. Ten Nights in A Bar Room：一部关于酒精带来的危害的电影  
10\. WCTU（Women's Christian Temperance Union）的发起人  
11\. 芝加哥议员 拥有许多酒馆  
12\. Carry Nation：禁酒运动中第一个走出家门砸毁酒馆（Saloon）的女性，起先用玻璃瓶和石头，后来改用斧子，斧子也成为了她的标志。


	2. Chapter 2

**1921年 曼哈顿百老汇**  
  
克鲁利在四十九号街开了家铺子，位于百老汇和七号街中间。橱窗里贴着姜汁汽水和可口可乐的手绘广告，克鲁利管这地方叫做“甜饮料店”。哪怕亚茨拉菲尔完全不怀疑加百列真的会把这里误认为卖甜饮料的地方，他还是犹豫了一会才走进去。“我们该在这儿见面吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。“这地方不太隐秘，不是吗？”  
  
“知道我一会要去哪吗？国会大厦。直接把货送到门口，从大门进去，然后右转送进参议员办公室，收回来一袋又一袋的现金。就连沃伦G哈定①都在扑克牌局上喝私酿，而他可是他妈的美国总统。我告诉你，天使，禁酒运动已经完了。”  
  
“似乎如此。那辆凯迪拉克可真不小。我看见它停在门口了。”  
  
“唔，一个人总得找点乐子吧。我得问你一句，沃伦G哈定，真的吗？”  
  
“我在天堂资助谁成为美国总统上可没有发言权。”天使说道。“再说了，我听说你们那边非常青睐Harry Daugherty②，他对私酒贩子的贿赂可是来者不拒。”  
  
“所有人都收取贿赂，天使，”克鲁利不屑地说。“也只有你会认为换一个人会有什么区别。听着，紧急会面的原因是，我需要你帮我个忙。倘若事情闹到了不可开交的地步，我得做两手准备。我需要所有在教堂和犹太会堂的圣餐仪式中所使用的葡萄酒③，圣餐酒不受管制，你肯定有办法从你们的人那里弄到。”  
  
“克鲁利！这是亵渎上帝的！把圣餐酒用于——用于——”  
  
“哦拜托，你知道那些教堂订单里只有不到四分之一真的用于圣餐，”克鲁利插进这句话的时候，天使还没憋出“非法交易”这个词。“我有一批货被抢劫了，我怀疑是哈斯塔干的，但我没有证据。重点是，如果到了这个周末我还拿不出足够数量的葡萄酒，那么我就要有麻烦了：我们这边的人可不会在干掉你以前先出示什么文件。  
  
“你大可以动用俱乐部里面的存货。我知道你在禁酒令通过前存了大量的酒。”  
  
“当然不行！需求每天都大于供应，我可不能动用我最后的老底。我已经彻底考虑过这件事了，除了把主意打到圣餐酒的头上，没有别的办法。你们那边会因为教堂的订单增多而感到高兴的，说不定你还能为此得到嘉奖，这是两全其美的事！”  
  
“事实上，我确实有个潜入任务，可是我不想去达西岛。何不我帮你弄到圣餐酒，你告诉我从加拿大走私到普吉特海湾那条路线的具体落脚点，这样一来我就不用装成一个私酒贩子坐船去加拿大了？噢，再给我一份假神父④的名单就更好了。”  
  
 “他们让你装成私酒贩子？”克鲁利毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。“你们那边的人确实不太讲究，对吧？上次我们见面的时候，你还以为药品公司⑤是真正卖药品的呢。”  
  
天使无可奈何地看着他。这也许不对，可是他还挺喜欢这地方的。搁脚的金属横条特意做成了蛇形，这还有整个纽约最好吃的焦糖布丁。“你还想要圣餐酒不想？”  
  
“非常想，”恶魔马上说。“来一杯？时间还早，我想他们不会知道的。等你喝完这一杯，我再告诉你关于威廉·波音⑥的故事——美国航空先驱成了我们的顾客，如果真的有罪孽的话，我衷心希望这不意味着我下次坐飞机的时候会掉下来。”  
  
“噢，”天使的兴致来了。“我也有个故事！加百列那天走进我的药店，大声说‘我们需要找个单独的地方，因为我们这些人类需要处方，而我们对此很害羞！’我不敢问他，他究竟是否知道这种日子里‘处方’究竟指的是什么。他说：‘我当然知道了，亚茨拉菲尔。’他回到天堂以后告诉乌列尔纽约爆发了流行病，因为他看到十六个人走进我的药店来询问这里是否能够透过‘处方’拿到一品脱！”  
  
两个人都不约而同地大笑起来。再举杯时，亚茨拉菲尔感觉到，这种友情里多了某种新的东西。而从克鲁利熠熠发光的眼神里，他看出对方有着同样的想法。  
  
**1922年 纽约联邦法庭**  
  
“被告16874，你被控违反了穆轮盖奇法案。你是否认罪？”  
  
“噢，拜托。”一切都太荒唐了，亚茨拉菲尔依然觉得像是一场梦。“我只不过是午餐时分在俱乐部喝了半杯葡萄酒而已！那甚至都不是一杯好酒！我很肯定他们兑水了，而一杯这样的波尔多竟然价值一件貂皮大衣，他们才是犯罪的那个人！”  
  
“先生，你看见这个人满为患的法庭了吗？所有人都‘不小心’在酒吧或是转角处喝了一口酒而已，每天我有百分之四十的时间都花在这类案件上了，你认为我有时间听你说完吗？这只不过是小罪（petty violation），律师，告诉他。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔转向他的律师，却发现那人不知何时起变成了克鲁利。“克鲁利！”  
  
“这真是太丢脸了。你是怎么把自己搞到联邦法庭来的？”  
  
“我只是突然，”言辞含糊地，亚茨拉菲尔避开了恶魔的视线。“特别想喝上一口。你又在这里干什么？”  
  
“我在这儿招聘。”  
  
“招聘？”  
  
“全纽约的私酒贩子都在这儿，如果我要找几个人给自己打打下手的话，难道不该到这里来看看？‘娃娃警督⑦’就是我从这里找来的，他是个挺聪明的年轻人，做执法人员浪费了他的才能。不过我没有想到我会在这里碰到你，穆轮盖奇法案⑧可是你们的人通过的，你想让他们知道你在纽约成了第一个酗酒的天使吗？”  
  
“我当然知道穆轮盖奇是怎么回事，克鲁利。但那也太严了，假如我在纽约带着一个酒瓶走过街头，就在自己脑门上贴了犯罪的标签。所有的警员都在忙着搜查路人，街道拐角的抢劫案都没人管。这一点也不公平，而且也没人警告过我！”  
  
“你就不能施个奇迹把自己救出去吗？”  
  
“问题在于，”这个问题戳到了亚茨拉菲尔的痛处。“我这个月的奇迹已经用完了。私人俱乐部里有一大批我们的人被弄进去了，把他们弄出来需要太多的奇迹。加百列说，这件事决不能告诉任何人。你们那边的人也进去了一大批，我听说。”  
  
“不能谈论这件事，”克鲁利会心一笑。“我只能告诉你，别西卜把泄露秘密的小鬼都给烧了。不过我一点也不意外：私底下喝酒，公开赞美上帝的都是你们的人。”  
  
“公开喝酒，私底下赞美上帝的全是你们的人。”亚茨拉菲尔痛心地点点头。  
  
“你总可以当莛认罪。所有人都是这么干的。口头说我认罪，”克鲁利把脑袋凑了过来。“然后交上五百美金的罚款就可以走了。”  
  
“什么？我不能认罪，天使从不认罪！” 亚茨拉菲尔在这一点上难以想象地固执。  
  
克鲁利带着戏谑意味的目光扫过来。“你宁可为了一杯半吊子的兑水酒进监狱？”  
  
“肯定有什么办法的。我不能施行奇迹，但是如果有人不小心弄丢了起诉书——”  
  
克鲁利打了个响指，亚茨拉菲尔发现他们站在法庭外，他双腕的手铐已经不见了。  
  
“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔感激地转动着双腕。“你真是太好了。”  
  
“噁，我闻够了酒鬼身上的臭味，这不是为了你，天使。一起吃晚饭？”  
  
“我很乐意。”亚茨拉菲尔快活地回答。  
  
**1923年3月 辛辛那提**  
  
事情的起因在于乔治·瑞摩斯⑨：克鲁利结识他是在他用第三人称称呼自己以前，所以，一开始，克鲁利以为他是个正常的人类。呃，也许不是你通常会结交的那种朋友，但是克鲁利在究竟诱惑谁这方面可没有决策权。他给瑞摩斯出了个主意，买下药品公司，再买下蒸馏酒厂，酒厂有合法执照把存货卖给药品公司——作医疗用途，当然了——于是，在自买自卖的合法骗局下，瑞摩斯能够大量地把货供给方圆四百八十迈所有渴求酒精的人。克鲁利帮他去交贿款的时候，浮想联翩：现金是C开头的，辛辛那提也是，等到他回过神来，亚茨拉菲尔竟然坐在他对面。  
  
“……不！”克鲁利睁大了眼睛。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“和我交接这箱钱的人是你？”  
  
“恐怕如此。”天使彬彬有礼地说。  
  
“我闹不懂了，”克鲁利张大了嘴。“瑞摩斯每箱要交二十五美金的许可费，这钱据说直接进了Harry Daugherty的口袋，但是……等等，天堂在美国运输公司⑩也有股份？难道说，在The Circle（Remus的私酒生意的绰号）里面也有你们的人？真是见了鬼了，天使。”  
  
“反酒馆联盟需要很多的钱，”亚茨拉菲尔叹息。“Wayne Wheeler⑾可不是印钞票的。上帝的计划是不可言喻的，不管手段是什么，我们不能质疑他的目的。”  
  
“这不会让你感到困扰？跑到辛辛那提来接受私酒贩子的贿款？”  
  
“喔，我上个月碰到了温斯顿·丘吉尔，”亚茨拉菲尔心有余悸地回忆。“他当面告诉我，禁酒令是对人类的公然侮辱（12）——太让人伤心了，这件事更让我感到困扰。不是公然那部分，而是侮辱那部分。我相信没有人有意图侮辱任何人。”  
  
“哦，走私振兴了巴哈马的经济，你还要他怎样。”克鲁利耸了耸肩。“如果能把拿骚甩到脑后，任何人都会这么说的。我听说你在考虑接受禁酒探员的职位。”  
  
“是啊，推脱不掉，”亚茨拉菲尔露出烦恼的样子。“据说这是一种升职。”  
  
“彼此彼此，”克鲁利深有同感。“他们在考虑把纽约和芝加哥交给我。据说这也是一种升职——我想我们最好保持联系。如果一个像乔治瑞摩斯这样的人也能成为大酒贩子，这个游戏恐怕会变得越来越邪恶，而你们那边的插手也会越来越多。”  
  
“他这个星期打算让你结交他的那帮朋友，对吗？”  
  
“是的，”克鲁利对此并不怎么期待。“卡彭， Enoch Thompson。Lansky和他的搭档Luciano（13）也在场，这些人来自底特律，堪萨斯，新奥尔良，甚至大西洋城，全都为了从禁酒运动的利益里分一杯羹。我们的人想知道他们在计划什么。”  
  
“巧了，我们的人也想知道。一起去大西洋城？我不是在诱惑你，咳，大概不是。”  
  
“噢，天使，”克鲁利狡黠地笑了。“我一直都说，你的内心一定存在着一丝邪恶，这一点我一直深信不疑。不过，那可是犯罪辛迪加，你确定你准备好了？”  
  
“唔，某个人得去确定这次会面不演变成流血冲突，这需要一个奇迹。”亚茨拉菲尔交叠双手，坐在扶手椅里对他微笑。“如果我们一起去，我不会告诉任何人你侵吞了二十五万美金的贿款，我可以说，地狱削减了给伺法部分成的账。”  
  
“好吧，一起去。”克鲁利乐不可支。“我想我们确实需要一个RICO的人。”  
  
**1923年11月 地狱厨房以西**  
  
这是不同寻常的一年。克鲁利在曼哈顿拥有十五家“甜饮料店”，他从加拿大将酒精走私到达西岛，通过普吉特海湾分销到全国各地。他在芝加哥买下无数家地下酒吧，其中一些的具体位置连他自己都记不清了。他在禁酒令生效前屯了几百万升烈酒，够整个曼哈顿的俱乐部喝上十四年。他买下了药品公司，蒸馏厂，酒吧，赌场，租用货轮和改装潜水艇。他在夜里与爱尔兰人痛饮，船上的灯火如同城市。他们把一桶又一桶的酒精扔进海里，等待它们在黎明时分自动漂上岸边。  
  
对于亚茨拉菲尔来说，这同样是不同寻常的一年。国会任命了一千五百名探员，而亚茨拉菲尔成为了其中的一个。上半年他在肯塔基的乡间跋涉，寻找酿酒用的蒸馏器，把偷偷藏起来的属于村民的酒倒进溪流里。下半年，回到城市，他发现沃尔斯特法案形同虚设，人们在酒吧里看到禁酒探员走进来，会往他们的帽子里放下现金。亚茨拉菲尔不敢告诉天堂的是，他和臭名昭著的酒贩子有所来往——其中一个就是Lucky Luciano，亚茨拉菲尔帮他逃脱了几次逮捕和赢了几次牌局，使得Salvatore获得了那个幸运的称号，另外一个则是他的好朋友AJ克鲁利。尽管，自打上次以后，他们的见面变得越来越谨慎，不再像过去那样随心所欲了。  
  
不过，任何事情总有例外，某一天，亚茨拉菲尔突然在深夜被克鲁利的电话吵醒。  
  
“天使，记得我在辛辛那提扣下来的二十五万美元现金吗？我把这些钱全都买了美国运输公司的股票——Nah，不是因为明智，我当时只是恐慌发作了而已。不管怎样，我突然发现，把这些都加进存款里，再加上我在1920年左右捞的那笔钱，我现在成了富翁。如果哪天事情黄了，你和我可以一起用这笔钱离开纽约。”  
  
以防你忘了，克鲁利在1920年捞的那笔钱和可口可乐公司的股票上涨直接相关，也就是说，这件事和亚茨拉菲尔也许对他预告了一下禁酒令的通过有莫大的关系。  
  
总而言之，克鲁利本来是想听到一声谢谢的。可是天使在电话的那头这样回答：  
  
“抱歉，现在不能说话！可能——我只是说可能——有人要杀我。”  
  
“你也可以杀他们呀？”克鲁利友好地建议。“我讨厌大半夜跑到地狱厨房去。”  
  
“我没打算杀死任何人，克鲁利！哪怕他们用手里的枪对准的显然是我！”  
  
“好吧，把电话放下。事前提醒——你可能不会喜欢接下来的场面。”克鲁利说。  
  
一分钟以后，亚茨拉菲尔看着站在血肉模糊的地板上的克鲁利。“噢——喔，”亚茨拉菲尔皱着眉头说。“我都忘了你是个……恶魔了。显然你能随心所欲从话筒钻去……任何地方。如果你管一个人的大拇指叫做地方的话。”  
  
“等会，让我弄清楚整件事。你的同事想要杀你？就因为你是整个纽约唯一一个不收贿赂的笨蛋？”  
  
“我很感激你救了我，”亚茨拉菲尔气呼呼地说。“但最后那个词真的毫无必要。”  
  
“啊哈。让地狱厨房看见你和臭名昭著的安东尼J克鲁利共进晚餐，”克鲁利用一种非常具有诱惑力的声音建议。“我保证他们五年内不会来烦你。在他们看来，你只是又一个被金钱腐蚀了的探员而已。而我也需要在这一地区建立威信，最近地狱催得我很紧。所以，出于互相帮忙的策略需要，我们去地下酒吧喝一杯？”  
  
“Aww，克鲁利，”换作任何一个天使大概会气得发疯，但亚茨拉菲尔非常感动地看着他。“这真是太好了。为什么我从未想到过这个办法？纯属社交？”  
  
“纯属社交。”  
  
“我太高兴了，”亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，地板光亮如新。“您先请。”  
  
**1924年 长岛 海滩**  
  
克鲁利信誓旦旦地声称他发明了朗姆列（14）（Rum Road），这天夜里，为了证明这一点，他邀请亚茨拉菲尔上了一条船。船只恰停在海岸警卫队有权管理的范围之外，从弗罗里达的海角到缅因州的海岸，一条由货轮，货船，改装船组成的酒精运输线路，每天源源不断地将成箱的货物从加拿大，巴哈马，爱尔兰运输而来。亚茨拉菲尔听说过这条线路的大名，但直到今天为止，他还是第一次亲眼目睹它。它看上去很壮观。克鲁利对他解释，有了这条路线，他们可以在四十八个州共八千公里的海岸线上自由活动，这还不包括内港的海湾。克鲁利从来没有认真参与过这场所谓的战争，不过他热爱朗姆路，其中一部分原因是因为它关系着大海。  
  
“它看上去就像一座海上的城市！”亚茨拉菲尔惊叹道。

  
“到了早上，”克鲁利颇为自得地说。“长岛和弗吉尼亚海滩上的人都能发现一箱一箱浮上来的威士忌。瓶子都冲上了海滩。到黎明时分，空瓶能堆到你的脚踝。”  
  
“这真是太美了，克鲁利。尽管我们那边的人会把它叫做海上的耶洗别。”  
  
“更像是巴别塔，”克鲁利撇了一下鼻子。“我得告诉你件事，早年我可能资助了那么几个禁酒运动——你知道那时候是怎么样的，我只想尽可能多弄出点乱子。一旦利古尔来查账，我就有麻烦了。所以，呃，我留的是你的名字。”  
  
“巧了，”亚茨拉菲尔竟然不仅没生气，甚至有些愧疚。“我也把钱捐给过爱尔兰移民，蒸馏厂关闭的时候，他们都失了业。我知道这样不好，可我实在看不下去。一旦天堂知道我给酗酒者之家捐过钱，我的麻烦就大了：所以我留的是你的名字。”  
  
“什么？”克鲁利拖长了音调说。“而他们从未发现？”  
  
“他们从未怀疑过。”亚茨拉菲尔的笑容里竟有着一丝隐藏的狡黠。  
  
“噢，”克鲁利的声调里透露出了某种情感。“天使。我开始喜欢上这场乱子了。”  
  
“因为它让你成为了一个黑帮头目？”  
  
“不，因为它让我拥有了一个朋友，”克鲁利把双臂垫在脑袋下面，凝望着天空，“我们完全可以明天再对立，今晚我只想安静地躺在这儿，看船顶上漂浮的天空。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在他身侧躺下来望着头顶的天穹，四周很安静，除了海浪拍击木桶的声音。“克鲁利？我突然觉得意大利人把犯罪同盟叫做families是很有道理的。”  
  
“Ah，闭嘴，”克鲁利翻了个身，利落地躲进了他的翅膀下。“这是不可言喻的。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔意识到天空在下雨，而克鲁利吻了他：两者几乎发生在同一时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 烦人的注释又来了：  
> （1）Warren G. Harding：1921年的美国总统  
> （2）Harry Daugherty：Harding旗下的Attorney General，以收受贿赂著称  
> （3）沃尔斯特法案后，教堂用的圣餐酒不受管制  
> （4）见上一条。所以引发了大量人假扮神父和拉比  
> （5）1920年代出现了空壳药品公司，主要用于“购买”蒸馏厂的存货  
> （6）波音公司创始人，据说是私酿酒忠实客户  
> （7）Roy Olmstead，绰号娃娃警督，西雅图私酒的kingpin，曾因贩酒被抓，在法庭上受审。  
> （8）纽约所实施的最严格的的禁酒法案，不允许路人在街上哪怕携带一扁酒瓶的酒，也不允许在任何场所喝酒  
> （9）George Remus：看过大西洋帝国的tx可能还记得这位仁兄，喜欢以第三人称称呼自己，是著名的酒贩子  
> （10）Remus成立的运酒的卡车公司  
> （11）反酒馆联盟的骨干成员  
> （12）他真的说过（。  
> （13）这几个都是后来的大西洋城会议（Atlantic City Conference）的成员，20年代著名的黑帮头子。在大西洋帝国这部剧里里面也有提到。  
> （14）Rum Road：一条海上运酒的线路


	3. Chapter 3

**  
1925** **年 下东区**  
  
“……据说恶魔克蠕戾在里面也掺了一脚。”加百列说。  
  
“我们从未联系过。我们为什么要联系？上一次我收到他的消息还是在底特律，我听说他加入了紫色帮（purple gang）。”  
  
“我听说他拼错了卡彭的名字，”加百列神秘地一笑。“敌对方对此很不满意。”  
  
那是我干的，亚茨拉菲尔在心中悲叹。根据一份文件，evil的e在名字起头和结尾处必须改成i， 不过亚茨拉菲尔可不敢提醒加百列这件事。由于天堂从来不撤销任何东西，所以严格意义上来说，这条1876年的行政指令还没有失效。  
  
“对，他早晚要……闹出大乱子？”  
  
“自取灭亡，没错，”加百列面露笑容。“上帝选择了新的工具，亚茨拉菲尔，我很荣幸地宣布Mrs.Willebrandt①将成为现任职位最高的女性。你认识她。她从21年起就负责禁酒令了。”  
  
“是的，早在她为妓女辩护的时候。”亚茨拉菲尔不假思索地说，加百列的脸色沉了下来。“抱歉，那事从未发生。所以，我再去帮她一把？这太激动人心了。”  
  
“你将会作为帮她收集证据的探员，潜入两个著名的走私组织：莫比尔的大六（the Big Six）和萨凡纳的大四（the Big Four）。为什么这些私酒组织要取这么蠢的名字？算了，到萨凡纳去，这件事情只许成功不能失败，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
  
现在我们来回忆一下六个月前的某个晚上：亚茨拉菲尔认为，他对葡萄酒的无伤大雅的爱好开始出现后果了。他决定试着摆脱恶魔克鲁利和酒精的影响。众所周知，在沃尔斯特法案下，自酿葡萄酒并不违法，当天晚上，从朗姆列回来以后，亚茨拉菲尔搞到了：一张私酿葡萄酒的配方，一个价值7美元的蒸馏器（“他们真的把这东西卖得太便宜了，”他后来对克鲁利抱怨道。），一本当地图书馆找来的食谱，以及一盒从杂货店买来的葡萄浓缩液（纸盒上写着：请勿放置于阴凉处，否则会发酵为含酒精度数的饮料！）“这能有多难？”亚茨拉菲尔心想。公平起见，身为一个天使，亚茨拉菲尔从未经历过亲吻，或是——根据天堂的说法——酿造烈性饮料，所以，你也许不会意外他在两件事情上都失败了。他在自己的厨房里调配好了某种溶液。在大约四十秒以后，他的整个厨房陷入一团火光之中并且被炸为了废墟，只剩下他自己完好地站在玻璃碎片里。  
  
出于上述原因，加上某种持续不断的耳鸣，在过去的六个月里，亚茨拉菲尔宁可不见克鲁利为妙。可是现在，职责召唤着他——这是字面上的意思，因为他的电话响了。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔正纳闷加百列不像是打电话的类型，一个再熟悉不过的声音响了起来。  
  
“听着，”克鲁利气喘吁吁，仿佛正在被人追赶。“你不会刚好在萨凡纳，对吗？”  
  
“你问对人了。我正要去那里。Mrs. Willebrandt——”  
  
“是的，我正要提到她呢，”克鲁利立刻打断他的话。“你多快能赶到这儿？”  
  
一个钟头以后，禁酒探员亚茨拉菲尔把被逮住的大六帮一员——恶魔克鲁利本人——保释了出来。Willebrandt因为把两大帮派一网打尽而上了时代杂志的封面，亚茨拉菲尔则差点被拍到带着克鲁利走出乔治亚州禁酒专员的办公室。在这种情况下再见面，天使不由得有点尴尬，但你绝对不能指望恶魔与你有着相同的想法。“你去哪啦？我琢磨着我最近都没见到你。”  
  
“情况变得很糟，克鲁利，我走不开。酗酒和醉驾的数字每天都在上升，还有甲醇和其他有毒物质带来的失明，瘫痪和肝硬化。我前段时间还不得不到中西部去，因为你们的人卖的牙买加姜汁酒让他们得了麻痹腿——稀油漆，真的吗？”  
  
“哦，那可不是我加进去的。我的座右铭是卖酒要有品味（Sell booze, but with taste）。”  
  
“所以你跑到萨凡纳来加入走私集团？大六帮听起来可没有什么品味。”  
  
“噁，名字可不是我决定的。”克鲁利抖了抖肩膀。“我们那边的人说干得好啊，克鲁利，麻痹腿那事可真是神来之笔！我们要在萨凡纳开辟一条新线路，利古尔和哈斯塔会把名字给你的！如果你问我的话，我宁可留在家里看摇摆舞即兴节目。”  
  
“对，”亚茨拉菲尔不想暴露出他完全不懂爵士舞蹈的事实。“不是说我很关心？但是你最近最好小心一点儿，Mrs.Willebrant——”  
  
“啊，我知道，上帝选出的新工具，”克鲁利看上去一点也不操心。“让我问你件事，上帝和这些女人之间到底是怎么回事，嗯？总是一个女人。夏娃，Carry Nation，然后现在又是Mabel Willebrant。有没有可能他有那么点儿，厌女症？”  
  
“克鲁利！他可是让Willebrant做到了助理检查官的位置！”  
  
“对，还让她孤军奋战。”克鲁利说。“在那个Harry Daugherty手下做事，我要是她我早就自杀了。听着，我可能给她的办公室打了个匿名电话，告诉她哈斯塔的这个小窝点，因为我实在厌倦了在萨凡纳的这趟公差。这事儿算你的，嗯？”  
  
“我不确定我们该继续接触，”天使不肯定地瞧着他。“我甚至都不喜欢那个吻。”  
  
“Ah，你喜欢的，”克鲁利根本就没有把他这句话当一回事。“别的东西你也会喜欢的。来吧，天使，这可是享乐的年代。这是一切都必须过火的年代。就让我尽一次地主之谊，带你四处看看？这里的海滩不错，你会喜欢他们的室内乐团的。”  
  
“我确实喜欢奥康纳②，”亚茨拉菲尔欣慰地一笑。“她是个很不错的孩子。”  
  
“瞧？我们已经开始达成一致了。”  
  
“好吧，”亚茨拉菲尔开开心心地忘了上次那回事。“噢，我有件事要告诉你，我试着酿酒来着——只是最低度数的葡萄酒——这是一次史诗级别的失败。因为这件事太丢脸了，所以我到现在为止都还没有告诉过任何人，你是第一个。”  
  
“不！”克鲁利来了精神。“你真的干了？你必须一五一十地告诉我，我们找个地方吃饭吧。我来告诉你关于我买下的一支叫做‘私酒贩子’的棒球队③的故事……”  
  
**1925** **年 新奥尔良**  
  
“你在这里干什么，天使？”  
  
“噢，我看到这一家子蹲在路边采蒲公英。实在是太辛苦了，太阳又这么毒辣，我心想，也许我能帮这些好女人一个忙——”  
  
“我听懂了。我纳闷的是‘好女人’那部分。你听起来就像南部联邦的人。”  
  
“你又在这里干什么？”  
  
“他们叫我把一个五公升的蒸馏器栽赃到莫里斯·谢帕德的农场里。他是把禁酒法案提交给参议院的那家伙，所以我想，为什么不？他们可没告诉我这要求我大老远跑到这里来。我讨厌乡村，赶紧把那蒲公英丢掉，你在降低你自己的身份。”  
  
“我看不出来摘几把蒲公英为什么会降低我的身份。”  
  
“这些蒲公英是拿来酿酒的。你不知道？那些意大利人拿它来酿蒲公英酒，卖得非常好。在芝加哥，一个街区外就能买到，如果我去的话，他们还会给我个折扣。Dago red④？你真不知道这些？你到底是从哪儿来的？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔现在在想，他到底错过了多少其实是酒精的饮料。“那么开心萨利⑤？”  
  
“是酒。”  
  
“苏打月亮？”  
  
“也是酒。”  
  
“呃，白色闪电？稳点跳（Jump Steady）？混蛋饮料？”  
  
“全是酒。”克鲁利肯定地告诉他。  
  
“我简直不敢相信！你认为我们这边的人知道这些吗？”  
  
“取决于你想不想告诉他们了，”克鲁利一脸的遗憾。“不过我得警告你，这意味着大量的文书工作，如果你想一口气坐下来写上三十五份报告的话，随你的便。不然的话，我们可以干点别的。想打赌在新奥尔良搞到老酒要花多久吗？”  
  
“在新奥尔良？”亚茨拉菲尔看了看四周。“这可不像是会弄到酒精的地方。”  
  
“哦，你会大吃一惊的。”  
  
这是亚茨拉菲尔自从禁酒运动开始以后和克鲁利一直在玩的一个游戏，每当他们抵达一座新的城市，都会看看在这里要搞到一瓶酒需要多久。纽约是一分三十秒，费城只需要一分钟，而芝加哥是破了纪录的四十五秒。一九一五年，在那部讨厌的关于三K党的电影⑥上映期间，亚茨拉菲尔心情可能太差，让克鲁利在作弊的情况下赢了一回：克鲁利直接在电影院打了响指，把一杯可口可乐变成了酒精。  
  
新奥尔良的确让亚茨拉菲尔大吃一惊。在一辆去火车站的出租汽车上，克鲁利问司机在哪里能够搞到波本，司机从座位下面拿出了一瓶，克鲁利看了一眼他的手表：只花了三十五秒钟。愿赌服输，这一顿亚茨拉菲尔付账，在天堂坚决否认与《国家的诞生》有任何关系以后，后者还以为，再也没有任何事情能够让自己吃惊了。  
  
“听说了芝加哥北区发生的事情吗？汤普森机关枪。情况变得有点失控了，这可不是关于麦芽浓缩物和假啤酒（near bear）⑦谁会赢的问题。”  
  
“啊，我正想告诉你呢，”天使也深有同感。“Frank Capone被打成了筛子，还是我们的人干的。事情变得越来越暴力了。我有预感1925年会是最后的狂欢。”  
  
“也许，”克鲁利难得地一脸沮丧。“我们最好还是先别见面了？你怎么认为？”  
  
“我正想找个机会告诉你，”亚茨拉菲尔的笑容颇为勉强。“收到了一份新文件，从今天开始，我被授权可以使用任何手段——我希望他们暗示的不是谋杀，但这句话还是让我相当困扰。也许只有三k党的纲要曾经让我感到同样的困扰。万事小心，克鲁利。这边上个月买了一大批猎枪，葡萄的价格已经涨到375美元一吨，噢，还有，他们盯上Remus了。”  
  
“你是在担心我吗，天使？”  
  
“我当然在担心！我是个天使，担心人是我的职责！……以及你对我很重要。”  
  
最后那句概括了新奥尔良之行，以及亚茨拉菲尔终于知道伊甸花园也是酒——后者他很肯定是亵渎上帝的，违反所有他被下令遵守的，但他还是喝了一大杯。  
  
**1925** **年 民主党提名大会 麦迪逊花园广场**  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在人群里面被一个人拽了一下，他回过头，看到克鲁利就站在他的背后。  
  
“你什么时候变成民主党了？”  
  
“Nnnnn，”克鲁利打了个冷颤。“当他们需要我混进来让那个愣头愣脑的史密斯⑧当选的时候。别张望了，就我一个，看到阿斯特酒店门口的那个灯笼裤大叔雕像了吗？不？这么明显的‘我来了’的暗示你都看不见？你太让我失望了，天使。”  
  
“那个雕像手里拿着一大杯啤酒，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔告诉他。“让人很难注意到其它东西。我还以为没人比我更倒霉了，我这辈子没有被迫和这么多三k党的人待在一起过。显然，我代表的是诚实的乡村新教徒，你代表的是纽约来的城里人，我们不该混在一起。加百列叫我来确保那个坚决支持禁酒的麦卡杜当选。”  
  
“恶心，”克鲁利一点也不掩饰自己对此的看法。“难道他不是3k党的心头好？”  
  
“你们那位还说‘我这辈子最喜欢把脚放在酒馆的横条上’呢。”天使反驳道。  
  
“好吧，我们何不丢下这堆烂摊子？”克鲁利看了看人满为患的大厅。“我看我们的人一时赢不了，你们那边的也是，这肯定是一场苦战。你们那边不愿意提到3k党，我们这边不愿意放过沃尔斯特法案，你们只想占领城市，我们只想喝个痛快，谁也说服不了谁。你真想十六天都被困在这里吗？这些人喊得我头痛。”  
  
“十六天的确太长了，”亚茨拉菲尔一想到就伤心。“而且我们也好久没见面了。”  
  
“对，何不让人类自己争个你死我活，你我回去酒店房间补上一觉？民主党反正没有多少胜算，我可能不小心把事情透露给了亚当，他可能在不小心的情况下帮了共和党一把，总之……只是在我们之间说说，柯立芝很可能会赢。”  
  
他们一起上了楼，克鲁利在酒店房间门口打了个呵欠，说了声“拜拜”就进了自己房间，留下亚茨拉菲尔在自己的房门边不知所措。过了一会，他来到克鲁利的房间门口，抬起手敲门。  
  
穿着睡袍的克鲁利钻出来，戴着睡帽。“怎么？你觉得下面太吵了？”  
  
“喔，我一个人睡不着。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我可能需要那么一点……恶魔的影响。”  
  
“我还以为你永远不会开口呢。”那个恶魔咧嘴一笑说。  
  
**1926** **年年初 阿灵顿公墓**  
  
克鲁利一路飞奔，他可能车速太快了，你知道人类是怎么说的：死亡从不等待。  
  
他直接开进了公墓。跳下车以后，他把食指和拇指夹在唇间吹了声口哨，亚茨拉菲尔——即使在墓地里也可笑地戴着领结——走了出来。“你认真的吗？你把你的存货都装在灵车里了？”  
  
“干嘛？谁会要我停下？‘哦不好意思先生，我们想让你停下来，因为我们想要阻止一位可敬的士兵下葬？’我深表怀疑。灵车是最好的伪装，我可是用了想象力的。”  
  
“我看出来了。那么，你想让我守在这里？”  
  
“直到我把那群联邦探员引开为止。”  
  
“我得说，再这么继续下去，你总有一天会倒大霉的。”  
  
“还记得民主党大会那次吗？我和你也以为会倒大霉，可是我们找到了那个约翰戴维斯⑨，让他当了代表，一切不是好好的吗？他是前驻不列颠大使，绝对满足你们的要求；他还是摩根银行的法务，完美地满足我们这边的要求。不会有事的，天使，这次也是一样。”  
  
“我希望你是对的，”亚茨拉菲尔走近看了看他的车。“的确，没人会搜查阿林顿。”  
  
“当然没有了。我又在俄亥俄州买了九家新的蒸馏厂。你那头的情况怎么样？”  
  
“咳，你还记得在1919年的时候，我可能不小心帮阿诺德·罗斯坦⑩下了注？——我实在不记得那是怎么发生的了，那男人能说服任何人替他做任何事——间接帮助他操纵了世界棒球大赛，让他赢到了近四十万美元？你知道，天使从不赌博是有原因的。我们可以帮助任何人赢，所以……长话短说，加百列最近怀疑起这件事了。我不知道是谁告诉他的，但他不相信那是你干的。”  
  
“噢，该死。”  
  
“事情还不至于急转直下，”亚茨拉菲尔说道。“我被召回天堂谈话了一次——我就走开了一会，美国就成了鸡尾酒调制器最大的进口国。正好你把我叫来，我想最好把事情告诉你，你也好做好准备，他们也许会开始怀疑别的事情。”  
  
“噢，看在撒旦的份上！你和Lucky Luciano关系不错，是吗？别否认了，天使。找到他和Meyer Lansky，谈个交易，他想要干掉Joe Masseria好几年了，我们可以帮忙。作为交易，他帮我们弄条船，你和我，我们可以随时跑到大西洋城去。”  
  
“首先，我不认识他！”天使的脸涨红了。“其次，我不认为我们应该跟黑帮分子做交易！”  
  
“你还有什么办法？我花一百美金贿赂了一个巡警，告诉我每次突击检查的时间，不然你以为我现在还能活蹦乱跳的吗？自从得罪了哈斯塔，他一直想抓我的小辫子。我在Park Central酒店租了个房间，里面存了所有人的黑材料。我打算告诉他们，一旦把我拉下马，我可是会说话的——那时候我就会滔滔不绝地告诉他们地狱的丑事，如果他们想听的话，包括他们是怎么在1921年喝下一大批圣餐酒的。房间钥匙就藏在我的地毯下面，万一我发生了什么，天使，你可以用那钥匙找到天堂的丑闻，这能让你一路跑到加拿大，说不定还能跑出这个星球呢。”  
  
“我非常感谢你为我做的一切，我的朋友，”亚茨拉菲尔心软了。“但事情还到不了那一步。我听说Remus已经开始向印第安那州进军了，他想必很有信心。”  
  
“Nah，他已经疯了，卡彭也一样。实话跟你说？我控制不了辛辛那提和芝加哥，不过纽约我还是管得了的。摆脱这群咬住我不放的疯狗以后，我要去见泽尔达。”  
  
“不！”亚茨拉菲尔激动得眼睛都睁大了。“我一直想再见见菲茨杰拉德⑾！啊，我帮助过《了不起的盖茨比》——那本书的销量真的需要一个奇迹。我还在签售会上见过年轻的司各特，可是我想他都已经不记得了。我听说他沉溺于酒精之中。”  
  
“全都是因为爱，天使，”克鲁利眼中有种奇特的伤感。“全都是因为爱。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔不由得叹息。 “我和你一起去。”他打了个响指，克鲁利逃脱了追捕。  
  
**1927** **年除夕夜 辛辛那提  Price Hill  
**  
那天晚上，谁也不知道George Remus⑿后来的厄运。那是一次极其出色的派对，所有在场的男士都得到了钻石领带针，所有的女士都拿到了钻石耳环，Remus确保所有的人都过得开心，尽管他刚刚被没收了四万美元的酒和一份业务记录。这些人是来庆祝Remus以妻子的名义建立的游泳池的，到了深夜，亚茨拉菲尔忍受不了人群的喧闹逃到室外，却发现克鲁利独自一个人站在泳池边。  
  
“我以为你从来不错过派对。Paul Poiret⒀在里面，你不是一直想见他吗？”  
  
“你说得对，”克鲁利表现得有些低落。“情况不妙。死亡山庄的突袭重创了他，没有一个朋友愿意伸出援手。Jesse Smith管他又要了三万美金，保证一切会照常进行；我觉得Remus倒霉只是早晚的事了。我试图警告他。”  
  
“他说什么？”  
  
“他说，走在享乐道路上的人，”克鲁利朝他转过头，脸上倒映着游泳池的灯光。“也会死在享乐的道路上，他从不后悔。”  
  
“也许他是对的，”亚茨拉菲尔试着让他高兴起来。“他拿到了所有的许可证，Jesse Smith亲自当他的保护人，他有理由对自己的生意保持信心。”  
  
“谁说我在担心他了？我只是在担心自己。也许还有你。那位查理怎么说？”  
  
“他同意了，”亚茨拉菲尔不怎么愿意提起这件事。“我还是不敢相信我刚刚跟黑帮头子谈了条件——他想找一个合适的机会再见面。时机到了，他会通知我的。”  
  
“你想跳舞吗？”克鲁利换了个话题。“我知道你不跳舞，但这可能是世界末日！”  
  
天使让克鲁利挨在他肩膀上，跳起了慢舞。客厅里传来了Louis Armstrong的音乐，克鲁利喃喃讲起他在一家地下酒馆发掘了Original Dixieland⒁的经过，细节多有出入。在室内查尔斯顿舞和室外寂静的反差下，他们一起度过了1926年。  
  
**1929** **年5月12号 大西洋城 Atlantic City Breakers Hotel  
  
**克鲁利一身低腰长裙出现在大西洋城，敲开舞团领班的门。他的额前贴着发带，长长的项链垂到胸前，齐耳的短发符合二十年代的潮流，一双眼睛藏在墨镜后。  
  
“我听说你们需要舞女。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔在同一时间敲开了赌场经理人的门，手中提着旅行推销员的行李箱，帽子摘下来盖在胸前，彬彬有礼地问了声日安。他的一身服装证明了他的身份。  
  
“我听说你们需要魔术师。”  
  
他们在木板路上相遇，在电梯里碰到了一位胸前插着康乃馨的绅士，鼎鼎大名的Enoch Nucky Thompson。“上还是下？”Nucky问道。“我好像见过你们，是吗？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔还没来得及开口，克鲁利递过眼神叫他闭嘴。“对，我想起来了，Mr. Luciano的朋友，”Nucky在社交上的确游刃有余。“我对罗斯坦的事情感到很抱歉，先生们，那真是一桩不幸。恐怕我们不会在这里久住，明天大伙就都到Ritz去了。”  
  
“Ritz？”亚茨拉菲尔表现得有些失态，Nucky奇怪地看了他一眼。  
  
“抱歉，我以为你是犹太人，”Nucky一脸遗憾的表情。“那么两位是来——”  
  
“噢，我们是来度蜜月的。”克鲁利插进来一句。恶魔在这种时候总是格外地伶牙俐齿。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔红了脸，大西洋城的犯罪头子却只是点了点头。“祝你们蜜月愉快，”他走出电梯，留下这么一句彬彬有礼的话。“他们都说大西洋城是世外桃源。”亚茨拉菲尔强忍住没有说话，直到Nucky的身影消失在转角。  
  
“我……”  
  
“闭嘴。”克鲁利悻然说道。  
  
“我只是想说，大西洋城会议是在明天，而我们约好了明天和Luciano商量……交易的事。天啊，我到现在还是受不了这个词。不管怎么样，我们那边的人以为我是来盯着这次会议的，你们的人派你来肯定是为了会议的顺利进行？”  
  
“顺便度个假，”克鲁利皱起了眉。“情人节大屠杀⒂让所有人都压力很大。我告诉他们那是我搞的鬼，实际上我只是打了个盹而已，卡彭就闹出这么大乱子！我不是说死了那么多人不惨，但要填那么多份报告和表格，那才是惨绝人寰的事。”  
  
“说到这个，我到现在还没把关于布鲁克林的报告交上去。”  
  
“别提了。”克鲁利做了个心有余悸的表情。  
  
“那么，”亚茨拉菲尔突然不知道该说些什么了。“到时见？”  
  
“到时见。”克鲁利勉强哼了一声。  
  
克鲁利转过身，沿着木板路往相反的方向走，走到一半转过头来，亚茨拉菲尔也正回过头往这边看。“我知道现在也许不是说这个的时候？但上一次，在Remus家的除夕夜？”克鲁利说，“我感觉到了什么——我感觉到了某种特别的东西。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，好像这是一件极为无奈的事情似的。“我也是。”  
  
“一起走？”  
  
“一起走，”亚茨拉菲尔说道。“我知道我不常说这个：但我得找个地方喝一杯。”  
  
他们在Ritz酒店的大堂谈天说地，两个人都有些醉意。克鲁利说起他的新点子：用牛奶车给上东区的富人送酒。亚茨拉菲尔也有很多的话要说，包括天堂是怎么为Jesse Smith的自杀嘉奖他的。实际上他什么也没干，他只是那天刚好在同一家酒店而已。他们因此而大笑。到后来，话都说尽了，但他们仍然不愿意分开。  
  
午夜过去了，钟声早就敲过了十二点。克鲁利趔趄着脚站起身，对他摆了摆一只手。“我想我得走了，”酒精让他变得有些大舌头。“明天还有任务要办。”  
  
“对，任务，”亚茨拉菲尔咯咯地笑了起来，这个词真好笑。“我也得上楼去了。”  
  
克鲁利差点吐在电梯操作员的身上，还好亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指让那个倒霉蛋消失。电梯停下的时候，亚茨拉菲尔并未发现他的房间根本不在这一层楼。克鲁利还在摸索钥匙，亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，房门开了。  
  
这回轮到克鲁利吃吃地笑了起来，亚茨拉菲尔正准备为自己的举动作出解释，克鲁利把他拽进房间，反手关上了门。背靠门板，亚茨拉菲尔尝到了对方唇上不加冰的苦艾，这是他第二次尝到这种酒——第一次是在西班牙奔牛节，厄内斯特·海明威邀请的他们。克鲁利当时站在他的身旁，为那头负伤累累的牛喝彩。  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Mabel Walker Willebrandt，1921年上任的美国助理检察官，21年起开始负责禁酒令。以廉洁能干作风而闻名，曾说：“我注定要投身于这场危机，成为上帝的工具。”  
> (2)弗兰纳里·奥康纳，美国小说家，出生于萨凡纳。  
> (3)克鲁利买下了一支棒球队改名为The Bootlegger（x  
> (4)dago是对意大利人的贬称，此处指意大利移民酿造的红酒  
> (5)这里提到的Happy sally, sodapop moon, white lightening等都是当时酒精的别名  
> (6)1915年上映的一部电影《国家的诞生》，导致大量的人加入3k党。  
> (7)芝加哥北区：卡彭在市长竞选中殴打市民，操控投票，sheriff在交火中击毙了他的哥哥Frank Capone。麦芽浓缩物：当时的酒商用来打擦边球的产品，可在发酵后变为啤酒。Near bear：酒精含量很低的一种饮品，原意是作为酒精的替代物   
> (8）Al Smith：纽约州长，民主党候选人，反对禁酒令，特别喜欢喝酒。麦卡杜是同一届的另一名候选人，受到禁酒派的支持，他的支持者中有很大一部分是3k党。   
> (9)John Davis是这一届最后赢了的冷门提名人。   
> (10)Arnold Rothstein：犹太人，纽约黑帮头目，声称自己操纵了1919年的World Series，造成了著名的黑袜子丑闻，并由此赚了将近四十万美元。   
> (11)美国小说家，《了不起的盖茨比》的作者。泽尔达是他的爱人。   
> (12)Remus于几个月后被捕。   
> (13)法国服装设计师。   
> (14)一个著名的爵士乐队。   
> (15)卡彭在1929年朝一个敌对帮派开了一百五十多枪，被报纸称为“情人节大屠杀”。   
> (16)1929年5月13日到16日在大西洋城的黑帮头目聚会，被称为“大西洋城会议”。与会的有Charlie Luciano， John Torrio，Al Capone， Enoch "Nucky” Johnson等。换酒店的风波源于起先酒店只愿意接待盎格鲁撒克逊籍的清教徒，卡彭大发脾气，后来Enoch Johnson——也就是大西洋帝国的Nucky Thompson的原型，大西洋城的黑帮头目——被迫给他们换了酒店。


	4. Chapter 4

**1929** **年5月13号 Ritz-Carton酒店  
  
** 事实上，交易——不管它在人类字典里究竟是什么意思——从未谈成，因为亚茨拉菲尔完全忘了这事。1929年5月13号的早上，他第一次经历人类意义上的宿醉，也破天荒第一次叫了酒店服务。此后的三天里，他完全没有出过酒店房间。两年后，当蓄谋已久的对Joe Masseria的刺杀终于发生时，亚茨拉菲尔怀疑Luciano完全出于报复心理，把地址选在了自己在布鲁克林最喜欢的那家餐馆里。  
  
呃，无意间改写了历史的那些细节可以以后再谈。那是亚茨拉菲尔头一次领略到酒精上头的魅力，以及和一个恶魔成为朋友是多么危险：克鲁利跨坐在他的身上，在手肘之间固定住他的头，亚茨拉菲尔每次试图动弹，克鲁利便更紧地禁锢住他，同时居高临下地俯视着他的脸。  
  
“我不知道我在干什么，”克鲁利听起来有些迷惘。“我甚至都没有那么醉。”  
  
“我也是。天啊，我现在应付不了这个。”  
  
“我得把酒精排出体外，”在他的大腿上扭动着，恶魔的动作完全与他说出来的话不相符。“我脑子里全是奇怪的东西，天使。一堆完全不符合逻辑的东西，让我没法子思考。”  
  
“而且没办法把它们赶出去。”亚茨拉菲尔痛心疾首地表示同意。“雪莉酒和……鱼尾步……银盘子上的香槟……逐日者酒吧。总是那些地下酒吧……还有新艺术风格。”  
  
“瞭望台俱乐部！别忘了瞭望台俱乐部！”  
  
“没错，”在酒精的影响下天使已经开始口齿不清。“Texas Guinan(1)的地方……卡巴莱和……蛇舞。我那时候在干什么来着？一定是其中一次突袭搜查……”  
  
“Lincoln Andrews(2)让你来的，那蠢货根本就不知道纽约发生了什么事。那是我们第一次在纽约碰面，”克鲁利的声音因为暗示而低了一些。“……想想看，蛇舞！我把所有将瞭望台俱乐部当作最后一站的傻瓜们都吓得够呛……！那真是一段美好的时光。一条漂亮的毒蛇，足足有八十磅重。”  
  
“那真是一段疯狂的时光，”亚茨拉菲尔感叹。“我这辈子从未喝过这么多雪莉酒，也从来没有在这么小的一个房间里见过这么多声名狼藉的人。”  
  
“我一直想问你来着，”克鲁利歪了歪头。“如果还能喝下一杯的话，你会喝吗？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔完全忘了问题是什么。克鲁利的目光使得他的口腔分泌出更多的唾液，但喉咙却紧张得发干。如此失控的时刻对于他来说很罕见。他颤抖着抬起手，想要碰触克鲁利的头发，却被恶魔抓住手腕，带向另一个地方。在高低剪裁的裙摆下面，恶魔摆动着腰顶向他的手指。  
  
交谈到这里就中止了，接下来的三天里谁也没有再多说一句话。时隔这么久，亚茨拉菲尔从未想过会与记忆中“新来的蛇舞女孩”做暧。第二日的清晨，恶魔舍弃了女性的身躯，恢复成亚茨拉菲尔所熟悉的模样，姓事变得像是互相试探彼此的底线。亚茨拉菲尔意外地发现自己开始喜欢这一切，他喜欢克鲁利用拇指摩挲他的喉咙，仿佛下一秒，蛇类的毒牙就要噬入他的脖子；他也喜欢把手放在克鲁利的后颈上，控制接吻的力量和节奏。酒精的影响渐渐远去，谁也没有再提起它，大西洋城五光十色的的诱惑根本就没有抵达他们的窗前，亚茨拉菲尔睡醒时，克鲁利伏在他的胸前，嘴唇残留淤青，长发如同一束火焰。亚茨拉菲尔突然感到一阵失落。  
  
第三天的早上，他睁开眼睛看到了克鲁利，毫不掩饰地以恶魔的形象出现在他的面前。亚茨拉菲尔愣住片刻，释怀地笑了出来。克鲁利虽然一副恐吓的表情，却依旧带着恶魔翅膀爬上了床，亚茨拉菲尔从未告诉过他，那天早上他选择以真面目出现的选择救了自己。在大西洋城的三天没有留下遗憾。  
  
他们的翅膀相互交织，他们在羽翼下接吻。  
  
这一天正好也是美国有组织黑手党的诞生，不过根据克鲁利的说法，那只是巧合。  
  
 **1929** **年7月 哈莱姆区**  
  
“‘那地方灯光昏暗，环境宜人，以现代波西米亚的风格装潢？’”  
  
“怎么了？我认为这篇文章写得富有文采，措辞确切，甚至还有一丝幽默感！”  
  
“你是说一丝邪恶的幽默感吧，”克鲁利批判道。“‘在西五十四街的鬣狗俱乐部，你第一眼注意到的将会是夺目的装潢，人们一不留心会以为布达佩斯被搬到了这里……’抱歉，读不下去了。如果不是认出了你的风格，我这辈子也不会订阅《纽约客》周刊的。Harold Ross(4)就这么接受了你作为匿名撰稿人？”  
  
“噢，这位先生急着找一个人替他报道纽约的夜生活，所以我就自动请缨了。”亚茨拉菲尔特别自豪的就是这一部分。“想知道最妙的是哪部分吗？我的笔名！”  
  
“是的，热可可（Hot Coco），我看见了。你听起来像是一个不知道天高地厚的上东区女孩，裙子总是很短，手里经常端满了鸡尾酒，不到早上七点绝不回家。”  
  
“神来之笔，你不这么认为吗？”亚茨拉菲尔朝他眨了眨眼。  
  
“别学我说话，天使。说到上报纸，我也上过。他们一直在引用我。”  
  
“是的，我读到过。”天使怀疑地问道。“‘美国的历史十一个词就能说完：哥伦布，华盛顿，林肯，沃尔斯特，两步台阶找老酒？’你真的说过这种话？”  
  
“又不是我叫《太阳报》登出来的，我才是受害者。找我来有什么事？”  
  
“还是关于这场禁酒战，”欢乐的气氛消失了，亚茨拉菲尔的心情再次沉重起来。“我不小心得到了消息……这个州新上任的禁酒负责人是我们的人，他对于新的技术很热衷。其余的事情不可言喻，我可以告诉你的是：你的办公室和家可能都被窃听了。”  
  
“我的律师一直告诉我，他们不能把这用作证据。在纽约州，监听是违法的。”  
  
“在美国酿造私酒也是违法的。”亚茨拉菲尔指出。  
  
“好吧，你说的有道理，”克鲁利舔了一口手中的冰淇淋。“你们那边怎么样？”  
  
“毫无消息，你们呢？”  
  
克鲁利摇了摇头。“我觉得这是暴风雨前的平静，这周我所有的俱乐部都被袭击搜查了两次，门上的挂锁都可以拿来给战争做一条新项链了。听说你们的人在往酒里下毒，这是真的吗？Wayne Wheeler还说买到这些酒的倒霉鬼是蓄意自杀？”  
  
“不能聊这件事，”亚茨拉菲尔一提起这个心情就不好。“我们还是聊点轻松的吧。”  
  
“一会儿去棉花俱乐部？还是你想看看Joan Crawford的新电影（4）？”  
  
“天堂禁止观看那部电影，”亚茨拉菲尔惋惜地说。“据说里面有伤风败俗的镜头。”  
  
“查尔斯顿舞而已。你们管把人扔进泳池里叫伤风败俗？”  
  
“标准可不是我定的，克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔话锋一转。“可是，我上个月在密歇根大道可能染上了芝加哥健忘症——我也许不记得自己去过哪些地方，见过谁。”  
  
“瞧，”克鲁利点评道。“你总算上道了。坐我的车？”  
  
“好极了。噢，这次可别再让我跳舞了。我一直搞不懂甩臀舞（twerking）是怎么回事……”  
  
 **1929年9月 新泽西**

   
“我真的不明白我为什么会在这里。我不该和你一起来的。”   
   
“放松，天使。只不过是一次抢劫而已。”   
   
“这正是重点！为什么你要抢劫自己人的卡车？为什么我会同意帮你的忙？”   
   
“因为我需要让这一批货消失，否则我无法解释因为五十法(5)而蒸发掉的盈利！如果这样能让纽约的两大帮派火拼那就更好了，正好转移一下我们的人的注意力！”   
   
“唔，这部分你已经解释过了？我只是不明白我为什么会在这里。显然，你有个计划；显然，这个计划并不需要我。”   
   
“你在说什么，你绝对要在场。万一事情黄了的话，我们可以直接跳上车跑路。我可不想大半夜的还要开车到地狱厨房去接你。那地方可是名叫‘地狱’厨房，顾名思义，附近一大半都是地狱的人。万一出了事，我们的人可能就在那儿守着。”   
   
“Aww，这真的很贴心，克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔抗议。“但是你让我更紧张了。我真的不喜欢这种……忐忑的感觉。坐在黑暗里，盯着空荡荡的路口，感觉自己没安好心？”   
   
“哦，如果这能让你感到安慰：我们本来就没安好心。拜托，这都1929年了，你从来没有抢过劫？在禁酒时期的美国？算了，别回答了，我都不知道我干嘛要问。”   
   
“我是个天使！我不需要去抢劫！”亚茨拉菲尔有些气愤地补充。“再说了，如果我真的很想喝酒的话，这不还有你吗。”   
   
“奉承我可没有用，你最好还是想想报告怎么写吧。待会我们劫走的卡车里全是旧金山运来的好酒，开到哈蒙顿我就把它交给你，这样一来既能让这批货消失，又不至于引起任何人的怀疑。你可以说这批货是你在一次突击检查中搜到的。”   
   
“天使从不撒谎，克鲁利。”   
   
“不？我以为——在加百列开始怀疑你的情况下——你比我需要这桩功劳呢。”   
   
“他最近确实变成了——按照人类的说法——一根如中刺（6）。”天使烦恼地说。   
   
“是肉中刺。”克鲁利嘲笑地瞥过来。“你不能说‘屁股’？你算哪门子天使？”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔无视了他。“好吧，算我一份。但我绝不会杀死任何人。”   
   
“没人要干掉任何人，”克鲁利一脸不屑。“你以为我想在大半夜的把人类的血弄到我的皮鞋上？这套该死的西装要两百五十美元，我也不打算把它报废在哈斯塔的某个喽啰手里。放心，这会是史上最容易的一次抢劫。瞧，他们来了。”   
   
一行车队从远处开了过来，在克鲁利预先设置的路障前停下。恶魔打了个响指。   
   
亚茨拉菲尔很快发现不需要说话是有原因的，因为克鲁利的人端着汤普森机关枪，对准了领头的那辆卡车。克鲁利自己的右肩上挎着一杆机枪，左手还端着把手枪，打扮得活像匪帮头目。   
   
“我早该知道的。”亚茨拉菲尔自言自语。   
   
“什么？”克鲁利歪了歪脑袋。   
   
“没什么，尽管继续你的——呃，不管这是什么。”亚茨拉菲尔打了个请的手势。   
   
克鲁利耸耸肩，把头拧了回去。“所有的倒霉蛋听着，”他吼道。“你们被抢劫了！”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔万分紧张地等待着，准备应付任何流血的场面。然而并没有他想象中的情形发生。卡车上的人跳下车朝他们走来，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利也朝他们走去。双方在相隔十五码的地方停了下来，在只有一方举着手枪的情况下，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利终于有机会看清对方的脸。   
   
“亚茨拉菲尔。”那个矮个头说。   
   
“噢，圣德芬。嗨。”这很糟。这真的很糟。亚茨拉菲尔的嗓音在压力之下不自觉地拔高了。   
   
“克鲁利。”那个高个头咬牙切齿地说。   
   
“呃……利古尔，伙计。晚上好？”   
   
“我们需要谈谈。”圣德芬说，伴随着一个假笑。   
   
“没错。恐怕我们有很多要谈的，克鲁利。”利古尔阴森森地补充了一句。   
   
“拜托，伙计们，我不可能知道这是联合押运的卡车？如果我知道的话，我绝对不会抢劫你们？哦，别装得好像很惊讶！所有的人都在抢来抢去，我只是不走运撞上了这辆卡车而已，又不是说我投票给了James Cannon(7)！这是可以原谅的！”   
   
利古尔和圣德芬没有发现，克鲁利说这番话的时候一直在悄悄往后退，亚茨拉菲尔还在纳闷天堂的人为什么会在这里，克鲁利已经摸到了车门。“抱歉，给我一点时间，”亚茨拉菲尔依然在绝望地试图编出一个解释。“我能解释我为什么在这里。”   
   
“你最好能。” 圣德芬转向利古尔，笑了一声。  
   
就在那一瞬间，克鲁利抓住时机喊道：“就现在！天使！”   
   
克鲁利跳上车，亚茨拉菲尔出于本能反应打了个响指。连人带车，他们从新泽西消失了。   
   
“操操操操操，操。”克鲁利按紧方向盘，墨镜挂在一边耳朵上。“这是自从水果工业公司以来我失败得最惨的一次——28年Hoover上台的时候，他们管我要钱投资，我说滚蛋吧，蠢材们！没想到葡萄胶(8)这么蠢的产品都能大卖。我还以为那是我最后一次失策了。”   
   
“克鲁利，现在可不是葡萄胶的问题。他们已经发现我们的事了，别忘了我们可是敌对阵营的！‘如果他们一起干了这个，他们还会干些什么？’一旦他们开始翻找档案，要不了多久他们就会查到一切！”   
   
“远走高飞？我们马上开车离开这鬼地方，跑得远远的？”   
   
“我们根本没地方可以去！你以为我们能就这样一走了之？听着，我一直在想这件事……我还是不明白为什么我们的人会和你们的人在一起，参与走私活动。”   
   
“噢，天使！”克鲁利气急败坏地叫了一声。“你难道不明白吗！根本不需要理由！这全是他们弄出来的，他们！Masseria和Marazano(9)的不和，啤酒战争，饮酒派和禁酒派的分歧，全都是为了一件事……让第十八修正案永无止境地继续！一直持续下去直到永恒！”   
   
“既然是这样，我们更应该留下，”亚茨拉菲尔一点也没有犹豫不决。“只要把这件事通报给对的那个人，他会理解的。我相信到最后一切都会解决的。”   
   
“听听你自己在说什么，根本就没有对的那个人！”   
   
“如果我们各自回去，向他们解释清楚，他们会回心转意的。我真的很珍惜一直以来我们所经历过的一切，克鲁利，遗憾的是，现在这一切必须结束了。”   
   
“噢，所以我们现在是要分道扬镳喽？我可以一个人走的，你知道吗？到了别的星球上，我可一点也不会想起你来！”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔对此的反应是：“前面停下就可以了，谢谢。我可以搭便车回去。”   
   
“随你的便。”克鲁利气哼哼地说，狠狠地按了一下喇叭。   
   
1929年的10月27日，克鲁利造成了新泽西有史以来最严重的公路堵塞。后来，在亚茨拉菲尔写给《文学文摘》(10)的稿件上，他是这么描述那个夜晚的：“城市沉睡在谋杀、犯罪和骗局之中，与此同时，五十万台以上的蒸馏器依然在日夜不息地运作——酒精从不沉睡。”   
   
  **1929年10月28日  中央公园**  
   
在自己的车里睡了一觉，导致运酒线路大塞车以后的第二天，恶魔在驾驶座位上醒来，决定去吃早餐。他在赌场的门口捡到了一份报纸，读完大字标题以后，他简直不敢相信自己的运气。就这样，A·J·克鲁利——前一天因为抢劫地狱和天堂的联合运货卡车而闯下大祸的恶魔——破天荒地决定回去工作。   
   
“签了这个。”利古尔把一份文件塞到了他面前。   
   
“这是什么？”   
   
“我们聊过了，”利古尔对哈斯塔使了个眼色，“承认这一切都是你闹出来的乱子，我们就让你回去工作。这是对你的考验，克鲁利，哈斯塔宁可舍掉自己的右臂也想要这次机会。”   
   
“我签了这个以后，昨晚的一切都既往不咎？”   
   
“昨晚你什么也没看见。”哈斯塔压低声音。   
   
“没错，”利古尔点了点头。“那从未发生。现在，签了它，大萧条就归你了。”   
   
“抱歉，伙计们，”克鲁利还是坐着没动。“你们和敌对方的人私底下在搞副业，我是说，可以理解，毕竟这里面的利润够大家分的。可是你们顶着的是我的名号，用的是我的车。如果要我不把这件事告诉任何人，你们可得拿出更好的条件。”   
   
“克鲁利——！”   
   
在利古尔震破他的耳膜以前，克鲁利飞快地舔了一下食指，在文件上签了个名。   
   
“就这样，”克鲁利告诉亚茨拉菲尔。“华尔街大崩盘(11)归我了。很明显，是我造成了股市清算，数十亿美元的蒸发和900多家银行的倒闭。他们还把大萧条和经济危机算到了我的账上，不过我能说什么呢？我一向乐于助人。”   
   
“这不太像是他们的风格，不是吗？”   
   
“这是个新玩意，大家都搞不清它从哪来的。这可是大萧条，天使，人人都想敬而远之。”   
   
“我的情况也差不多，”亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。“他们让我签署了一份差不多的文件，要我承认对大萧条的全部影响负责——根据天堂文件上的说法，是我造成了百分之二十五的失业率。然而，往好的方面想，他们同意昨晚的事情从未发生。这附近有可疑的人吗？你觉得昨晚在车里对着窃听器说的那番话他们相信了吗？”   
   
“我想他们相信了，”克鲁利耸耸肩。“要我说，他们会放过我们一阵子。谁也不想提起利用空壳公司做账这回事。说到这个，我做了一番小调查，知道昨晚那趟的利润归谁吗？”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔把耳朵凑过去，克鲁利说了个名字。“不！” 亚茨拉菲尔惊讶得声音都变了。  
   
“我知道。”   
   
“还有米迦勒？”   
   
“还有别西卜呢，”克鲁利摇头。“我现在感觉没那么糟了。当然，一大早的闹出这么大动静还是让人感觉很糟，而且对这种事幸灾乐祸未免太没有同情心了。但我是个恶魔，没有同情心是我的中间名。那究竟是你们的杰作，还是我们的？”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔迷茫了一阵才恍然大悟。“你说股市大跌？我也不知道。对了，我希望你没有遭受太大的损失。”   
   
“啥？哦，这身是我特地穿回地狱的：我没破产，我只是让他们这么以为而已。27年起我就不再碰股票了，不是因为卡彭(12)终于说服了我，而是因为我闹不清到底哪支股票是我们的。我已经够多麻烦的了，可不能让他们发现我购买天堂的股票。”   
   
“那么，为了庆祝雨过天晴，你想再去Mrs. Guinan的地方吗？重温旧梦？”   
   
“那是老黄历了。我买下了一家新的俱乐部，叫做堕落天使，就在哈莱姆。我带你去参观一下？”   
   
“原来那是你的俱乐部！”亚茨拉菲尔回想起它的门面。“我一直想进去看看！”   
   
克鲁利突然闭上了嘴，这对于他来说很少见。亚茨拉菲尔转过头，看见两个身着西装的魁梧男人站在他背后，一左一右架住了他的胳膊。“安东尼·J·克鲁利先生，你被捕了。”其中一个男人说道，亚茨拉菲尔的视线刚好能看见另一个人鼓鼓囊囊的外套，并且辨认出那下面的枪。   
   
这个时候，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利才发现，天堂和地狱都不会轻易原谅151箱威士忌、琴酒和上好波本的消失。他们发现的另一件事情是，天堂和地狱为了对付他们而请出了这种日子里连撒旦都害怕的人——不是阿尔·卡彭，也不是James Cannon Jr.，而是令人闻风丧胆的——IRS。   
   
他们把天使和恶魔都想到了，可他们就是忘了防备人类。亚茨拉菲尔叫道：“克鲁利！”   
   
“打电话给我的律师！”克鲁利被绑走时踢蹬着双腿吼叫。   
  
你大概想说，身为一个恶魔，克鲁利大可以打个响指把IRS变成一叠废纸，重点就在这里：他不能。在那个时期，IRS是一个独立于天堂和地狱的独立机构，这个机构直接属于——遗憾的是——上帝。或者说上帝的形象里你能看见的部分。  
  
所以两个小时后，A·J·克鲁利发现自己身陷囹圄，而亚茨拉菲尔发现自己成了——呃，不管是在纽约还是芝加哥，这都是一个会大大缩短你的生存寿命的身份——控方证人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Texas Guinan：美国演员，在纽约开了一家著名的地下酒馆。  
> 2\. Lincoln Andrews：财政部的禁酒办负责人。  
> 3\. 1925年起纽约客开始出版周刊，Harold Ross为其主编  
> 4\. Our Dancing Daughters，一部琼克劳馥主演的电影，里面有把人抛进游泳池的镜头。  
> 5\. Five Ten Law，反酒馆联盟推动的比沃尔斯特更严的禁酒条例，罚款一万，监禁五年，知情不报也会受到惩罚。  
> 6\. 亚茨拉菲尔说的是pain in the as（应该是ass）  
> 7\. James Cannon Jr. ：Wheeler死后反酒馆联盟的负责人。  
> 8\. 葡萄胶（Vine-Glo）：水果工业公司的一款产品，可以加水和糖变成酒。  
> 9\. 纽约的两大黑帮。  
> 10\. Literacy Digest  
> 11\. 1928年10月28日是著名的华尔街股市大崩盘，数十亿美元被蒸发，银行大量倒闭，随之而来的是大萧条。（芝加哥健忘症是由于证人经常被杀而得名，忘记注了。）  
> 12\. 卡彭喜欢告诫别人别买股票。


	5. Chapter 5

**1924** **年 西雅图  
  
** 有这么一件事亚茨拉菲尔大概一直“忘了”告诉克鲁利，那就是他在1924年获得的新身份。那一年，一件新事物在美国的诞生，直接导致了禁酒令在实际操作上的转折。某日，置身于华盛顿州的亚茨拉菲尔突然发现自己奉命从私酒贩子那里搜走的除了文件，收据和酒以外，还增添了一样天堂过去从不染指的东西：电话。像克鲁利曾经告诉亚茨拉菲尔的那样，监听在华盛顿州是违法的，但如果监听是上帝那伟大计划的一部分，谁又会对此表示反对？亚茨拉菲尔因此知道了一些他其实不想知道的事情，比如说布鲁斯•斯普林斯汀对垃圾食物的痴迷，Bessie Smith对大麻的热爱。假如把这些卖给杂志，能够使得他赚上一大笔，但亚茨拉菲尔从没那么做过——部分的原因是因为他是个天使，另一部分的原因是，等他弄明白reefer的真正含义的时候，已经到了1926年。监听让天堂扳倒了Roy Olmstead，亚茨拉菲尔很快就发现，这项新措施所引起的热情远远超出他能够忍受的程度。在1924年，亚茨拉菲尔成了一名表面上的私家侦探，实际上的专业窃听员。他受雇于华盛顿州的助理禁酒负责人，工作颇有成效（实际上，大部分时候亚茨拉菲尔只是让电话悬着，自己在一旁听古董唱机上播放的勃拉姆斯而已。）监听员不能保存窃听录音，只能呈送手抄的记录，不是说这个妙得不可言说的办法里面有这么一个漏洞有什么不好——但亚茨拉菲尔，可能，也许，大概——漏了好多年的记录。在目睹克鲁利被捕的那一刻，他突然想起了这一点。  
  
“幸好，”亚茨拉菲尔对自己说。“那种事情都外包给我在人间的探员去干了。”  
  
像所有美国的守法好公民一样，克鲁利总是准时上缴他的税收。不过，像所有的黑帮头子一样，这种事情他从来没有亲力亲为过。自打1924年起，他就把这件事全权交给了沙德维尔先生，他在人间的众多代理的其中之一。沙德维尔先生有一口很难辨认的口音，克鲁利一直认为那家伙来自德州——不是那里，就是新南威尔士，克鲁利从来没见过一个这么喜欢说甭（ain’t）的人。在沙德维尔先生看来，克鲁利则很可能来自地下犯罪集团，要么是个天杀的黑手党，而克鲁利喜欢这类恭维。在克鲁利被上帝的下属机构——IRS——抓住以前的一个星期，克鲁利曾经给他的这位人类探员打过一次电话，通话持续了不到一分钟。“听我说，”克鲁利告诉对方。“是我。那件事情办好了吗？那个不可言说的机构——我当然知道是IRS，老天！——最近盯得很紧。”甭担心，他的人类探员向他保证：这就去办，先生。至少这是克鲁利所得到的答案。克鲁利所不知道的是，这些年来他交给沙德维尔先生的钱——出于规避风险的理由，都是现金——全都被用于一件事情上了：购买不符合第十八修正案的烈性饮料。酒精的价格上涨了多少倍，沙德维尔上报的税率就提高了多少个百分点。至于为什么上帝会让税率涨得这么快，说句实话，习惯了芝加哥法则和纽约保护费的克鲁利从未真正想过这个问题。  
  
1924年的4月17日，一个受雇于州长的窃听员打电话给克鲁利，此人声称只需要一千美元，他可以帮助克鲁利销毁所有窃听记录的誊写稿。克鲁利把电话挂了，有那么一秒，他怀疑自己做了个错误的决定，然而牌局和宴会让他把这件事抛到了脑后。必须说明一下，那个时候，沙德维尔中士还没有开始喝酒，所以克鲁利没能认出他那副德州嗓音。“戴墨镜的南方杂种，邪恶路西法的后人，”沙德维尔中士在挂了电话以后嘟囔道。“没有别的办法了，要继续这场对抗酒精的战斗，只能把电话打给那个穿驼绒外套的娘娘腔。需要钱来买猎枪以及更多的酒。”  
  
沙德维尔先生——和住在他对门的特蕾西夫人不一样——是坚决的禁酒派信徒，但他又不是你所想到的那种保守派信徒。他的理念是，如果能够提纯出真正的，不添加甲醇或者外用酒精以及其他有毒化学物质的酒，那么，谁也不会去买私酒贩子的烈性饮料。只要能够酿造出一毫升这样纯正的物质，那么，沙德维尔先生就能用他那根食指，向反禁酒联盟那帮娘们儿证明，酒不是这么禁的。为了做到这一点，他需要资金来购买酿酒设备，以及偶尔自己尝一点儿。  
  
在把电话打给克鲁利被惨痛无情地拒绝后，他把同样的电话打给了天使。天使——尽管不赞同任何人告密——想到了一个办法支持“我们共同的事业”。受雇于穿驼绒外套的娘娘腔，沙德维尔先生一口答应从他那里接手抄写监听记录的活。  
  
两天后，戴墨镜的杂种给他回了电话。“是我。我有个别的活。你的算数怎么样？”  
  
于是，沙德维尔先生——受雇于天堂的禁酒派和地狱的狂欢派——开始了自己既是一个禁酒探员的外包写手，又是一个私酒贩子的税务专员的两面生涯，但他真正干了的只有一件事：屡试屡败的酿酒事业。在他的账本上，雪莉中士，利口酒下士，波尔多一等兵先后替他领到了来自于天堂和地狱的经费，其中一多半交了罚金，这以后，他的想象力就有些吃紧了。他编出的名字到高脚杯探员就打住了。  
  
 **1929** **年12月  纽约**  
  
自打1920年起，联系上帝这件事就变得有点儿困难。亚茨拉菲尔知道的只有那么一个法子，而且他不确定这个法子还行得通。在克鲁利被IRS的人类探员们带走以后，亚茨拉菲尔知道自己必须迅速地行动起来，他抓起一本禁酒小册子——信不信由你，亚茨拉菲尔还曾经督导过这玩意的印刷——连帽子都没戴就去了西五十二大街，那片地区布满了地下酒馆（speakeasies），从高级的私人俱乐部到简陋公寓里只有一张桌子的小房间，应有尽有。亚茨拉菲尔把接头信物紧握在胸前——不幸的是，在这附近，这是唯一能证明他是个体面绅士的防身物品——开始寻找那么一间特定的公寓。它必须不起眼，朴素，就在某个隐蔽的拐角处……  
  
他找到了。门上挂着一个牌子，上面的两行字读起来散发出绝望的抗议味道：“此为私宅，请勿按铃！”亚茨拉菲尔退后一步，谨慎地左右看了看，没什么能够证明这里是上帝的地方，可是也没有什么证明这里不是。亚茨拉菲尔很想知道，一年到头究竟有多少纽约人把这里误以为地下酒馆，屋主肯定已经不胜其扰。  
  
他做了一次深呼吸，把禁酒小册子按在胸前，怀着侥幸心理按了铃。  
  
一个听起来像是摩根银行经理的声音从门板里传了出来：“嗯？”  
  
“是我。”为了说明自己的来意，亚茨拉菲尔还把禁酒小册子挥了挥。  
  
“我知道是你，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
  
“我知道时间还很早，但我有重要的事！你们的人刚刚抓走了一个恶魔，一个饮酒派的人！我想事情一定是搞错了，这会引发纽约和芝加哥的混乱！”  
  
“就这些？”那个声音说。  
  
“喔，还有，IRS没有地狱的执法权限！这可是被写入了协议的！这会引起战争！”  
  
“我想你是记错了，”那个声音打了个哈欠。“协议已经修改了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“那不是更好吗？”那个声音又说。“战争会来。”  
  
“我想是吧，可是……”  
  
“我们会赢，亚茨拉菲尔。我们已经等了很久了。”那个声音再次陷入一种昏昏欲睡的状态，如同这附近的整个街区在纽约的早晨一样。“还有别的事吗？”  
  
“没有了，谢谢……不好意思，我想问一句：我是在和谁说话？”  
  
门板上的一个长方形的窥视孔朝里打开，一双眼睛露了出来，不带感情色彩地朝外瞥了一眼，仿佛正在望向那些走错了门打算喝个痛快的纽约市民。亚茨拉菲尔还没来得及问出下一个问题，窥视孔已经重新关上了。“我是上帝之声：米达伦。”  
  
“抱歉，我保证这是最后一个问题了。上帝本人在哪？我是否能——”  
  
“所以，”那个声音隔着门板说。“你想在禁酒时期的早上七点找到上帝。”  
  
“我懂你的意思，这的确不太可能。但是——”  
  
他听到了把门落锁的声音。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔只得转身离开，他还有最后一个希望，那就是沙德维尔先生也许还保留着那些记录，在那些窃听记录里，说不定能够找到有用的材料，证明克鲁利没漏掉任何税款，就像恶魔本人曾经向他保证的那样。亚茨拉菲尔一回到自己的店里，立刻给沙德维尔先生拨了个电话，然而，一个含混而熟悉的声音接了电话。  
  
“特蕾西夫人的寓所，哪位？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔飞快地转动着脑子。“克鲁利？”他试探着问道。  
  
早些年，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利都把钱捐给了同一个禁酒组织，亚茨拉菲尔这么干，是因为这个组织在天堂的指定资助名单上，而克鲁利这么干，只是因为这个组织的发起人刚好也是圣贝利尔唠叨修会的修女。经过将近七十年的演变。同一个组织的经手人几经换代，不复往昔，顶多搞搞周末义卖活动。特蕾西夫人接手这个组织的时候，它卖起了私酿啤酒。所以，他俩都在不同的场合见过这名女士。  
  
不像沙德维尔先生，特蕾西夫人的公寓酒馆经营得有声有色，大受丈夫死于酗酒的夫人们的欢迎，因为她还兼任灵媒。“亚茨拉菲尔？是你吗，天使？”那个声音怀疑地问。  
  
“噢，感谢上帝，我还以为我再也见不到你了，”亚茨拉菲尔紧捏话筒，激动不已。“你怎么会知道这个号码？难道你也资助了特蕾西夫人的禁酒组织？”  
  
“什么禁酒组织，这就是个破公寓。我亲眼到这儿来看了，她用山莓酿了好几种啤酒。不说这个了，我们能找个地方见面吗？我现在有比山莓啤酒更大的麻烦。”  
  
“上帝，我真高兴他们把你放出来了。传言说IRS从不放过任何人。”  
  
“对，技术上来说，我还在保释阶段。知道那个伟大的计划吗，那个你常挂在嘴边的计划？”  
  
“它怎么了？”亚茨拉菲尔有种预感，他不会喜欢自己的老朋友接下来要说的话。  
  
“我答应了上帝，要让禁酒令被废除，”克鲁利嘶声说。“没错，禁酒令从来就不是那计划的一部分，你能想象吗？在我们经历了所有这一切以后？反正我已经答应了。假如你和我能让禁酒令被废除，咱们搞砸了的那事就既往不咎。你们的人一定理解错了什么，而且过分热忱了点，要我说，上帝现在真想来杯啤酒。”  
  
“……那什么，很高兴你没事。别的事就不聊了，我们老地方见！”  
  
飞快地喊出这句话以后，亚茨拉菲尔用手掩住话筒，将它托在两手之间，轻轻地放了回去。他这才松了一口气。“上帝想喝杯酒都他妈一个世纪了，天使！”他依稀听见克鲁利在被盖住的话筒之下嚷道，用特雷西夫人的声带和恶魔的嗓门。  
  
……亚茨拉菲尔决定忘了这句话。  
  
……毕竟他感染了芝加哥健忘症。  
  
 **1929** **年 布鲁克林**  
  
特蕾西夫人热情地款待了他们。亚茨拉菲尔不确定自己应该品尝拿山莓渣做成的点心——既然他已经知道了，这些碎渣曾经拿来酿酒。出于礼貌，他把一块烤制的山莓曲奇拿在手里，冲特蕾西夫人笑了笑。“这是个……不错的地方。”  
  
“你太客气了，亲爱的，”特蕾西夫人热情地说。“克鲁利先生给我提到的时候，我还担心你不会喜欢哪。在镜子里看到他的脸还真是让我吓了一跳！”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔缓慢地将脸转向坐在他对面的那个人：崭新的安东尼·J·克鲁利。  
  
“说到这个，我以为你会在特蕾西夫人的躯体里。”  
  
“一开始是的，这就像在高速公路上下错车一样，赶时间的时候你可不能太挑剔，”克鲁利像是不小心尝到滚烫的东西那样咂了一下舌头，“不过，那毕竟不太对我的胃口。正好有个年轻的寡妇在这儿，我觉得她的躯体更适合些。她姓奥巴尼恩，爱尔兰人，坚定的饮酒派。别问我，我不能告诉你桃乐丝的丈夫是怎么死的。”  
  
“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔对今天早晨的变化应接不暇。“对不起，我可能有点没跟上，你原来那具躯体在哪儿？”  
  
“上帝留着了，”克鲁利说，“脏话我就省略不说了。他说我必须留下点抵押品。”  
  
“所以，”亚茨拉菲尔绝望地发现上帝竟然愿意和一个恶魔谈谈，而不是自己这边的人。“我们要推翻禁酒令，就凭我们俩？怎么可能？”  
  
“恐怕你们要找的人是沙德维尔先生，”特蕾西夫人惋惜地告诉他们。“但他今天早上读了报纸以后就怒气冲冲地冲了出去，说要找那个发明了拉瓜迪亚戏法①的傻瓜算账。他其实是个挺好的绅士，可惜他在酿酒这方面没有什么才能。”  
  
“不，我们要找的是你，亲爱的，”特蕾西夫人对他笑笑，恶魔的目光赞许地回到亚茨拉菲尔的脸上，“我还是不敢相信我们资助了同一个禁酒组织。知道我们需要什么吗？加快进度。既不能找你们的人帮忙，也不能让我们的人插手。只有三年的时间，在这个倒霉的计划自己完蛋以前，我们得找个办法废除禁酒令。”  
  
“我们要怎么做到？”亚茨拉菲尔有点纳闷。“连撒旦都做不到这事。”  
  
“也许我们什么也不用做，这场经济危机帮了我们的忙，人们在经济上已经够抑郁的了，受不了在道德上也抑郁。早晚有一天，会有人站出来说我受够了的。”  
  
“那我们就继续等这个人出现？你怎么就能确定一定会有这么个人？”  
  
“因为他已经出现了，”克鲁利胸有成竹。“上帝给了我一个名字。”  
  
“噢，难道是——”亚茨拉菲尔兴奋得倒吸了一口气。“Franklin Roosevelt②？我太高兴了，克鲁利！我一直认为那个年轻人能干一番事业！”  
  
“不，老天，”克鲁利翻了个白眼。“不是那个名字。是另一个名字：饥饿。”  
  
“这可有点棘手。难道他不是发誓再也不和你说话了？自从你发明了三明治以后？”  
  
“是啊，”克鲁利感慨地说道。“还有件事非办不可：找个教堂结婚。”  
  
“现在？”亚茨拉菲尔吓了一跳。“克鲁利！这是不是快了点儿？”  
  
“没时间浪费了，这是为了完美地躲避税收！”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔呻吟了一声。“但是，”他犹豫着，“难道这不会触怒……嗯，上帝？”  
  
“上帝只给了我四年的保释时间，亚茨拉菲尔！我必须抓点紧，懂吗？在这期间我可不想因为什么事情出了岔子，再让IRS的人把我给逮住，不是我不信任上边那位，而是他一向就有出尔反尔的历史。我一出IRS的大门就想到了这件事：必须把我俩的报税单给合并了，一时半会的税率还降不下来，我们还能省一大笔呢。”  
  
“什么，不！”亚茨拉菲尔嘶喊。“我才不会为了这么荒唐的理由而结婚！”  
  
他们在寂静中对视片刻。特蕾西夫人咳嗽一声，在两人面前分别放下一杯加了利口酒的咖啡。克鲁利摇了摇头。“知道吗，这件事情以后再聊，我还有事要办。”  
  
“你去哪？”亚茨拉菲尔眼尖地发现恶魔已经溜到门口了。  
  
“还有个黑帮要扳倒！我答应了上帝Maranzano的人头作为保释费！”  
  
克鲁利拧开门，沙德维尔先生吼叫道“受死吧，莎乐美！”将一整杯圣水泼了过来，克鲁利半张着嘴固定在了原地，然而沙德维尔泼了个透湿的不是他，而是浑身狼狈挡在他前头的天使。亚茨拉菲尔抹了一把脸上的液体，伸出舌头舔了舔，克鲁利依然半张着嘴愣在原地。“我也许弄错了？”亚茨拉菲尔又舔了舔嘴角，对顽固的禁酒人士沙德维尔说：“但这是葡萄酒。”  
  
“任何东西都是你应得的，莎乐美们！”沙德维尔先生吼道。“等等，你说什么？”  
  
“恐怕是我换了你杯子里的东西，”特蕾西夫人在后面缓缓地插进来一句。“我只是想让你感觉好点，沙德维尔先生，这样你会发现自己终于有一次酿出了真正的葡萄酒，而不是那些半吊子的玩意儿——连棉花俱乐部前面经过的狗都不会舔一口，实在是太让人伤心了。我是在为你的自尊着想，你知道它是多么脆弱。”  
  
“要你管，耶洗别！”沙德维尔先生气得浑身发抖。“只有巴比伦的娼妇才会连圣水都尝不出来！”  
  
克鲁利终于皱起眉头，然后他合上了嘴。他对沙德维尔先生晃了晃一根食指。  
  
“这是圣名主教座堂的圣水吗？别告诉我这是圣名主教座堂的圣水！”  
  
沙德维尔先生愣住了。他点了点头，在特蕾西夫人同情的目光下。  
  
“真的吗？卡彭把Hymie Weiss③在那打死以后那儿就出不了圣水了，成熟点吧！还有，不是莎乐美们，蠢材，是那个莎乐美。吻过施洗者约翰的莎乐美？现在让开点，我和那个天使有事要办，我说，亚茨拉菲尔，你刚才是救了我的命吗？”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔非常沉痛地呻吟了一声。“还毁掉了我一尘不染了九百年的外套！”  
  
克鲁利二话不说，抓住天使的后脖颈吻了上去。特蕾西夫人惊呼了一声，不是因为她目睹了这一幕，而是因为沙德维尔先生像个吓坏的小孩一样紧紧抓住了她的手——特蕾西夫人捏了捏他的手背，沙德维尔心有余悸地转过头。“耶洗别。”他哼哼，听上去像在求助。  
  
“行啦，沙德维尔先生。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔开始回吻那个恶魔，沙德维尔先生吼道“喔，你们这群南方娘娘腔！”将特蕾西夫人拽走了。天使肯定没错：特蕾西夫人用来换掉沙德维尔先生的圣水的，是一瓶上好的产自教皇新堡产区的红酒。可是，这仍然不能补救他的外套。  
  
“说好，天使，”克鲁利抵着他的嘴唇喃喃。“说同意，我就替你拯救你的外套。”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔知道自己是个天使，绝对，完全，坚决不应该因为一小块污渍就——  
  
他说了好。  
  
 **1930年 亚特兰大**  
  
“绝对不要。”饥饿笑容可掬地说。  
  
“听着，”克鲁利告诉他。“我的这位朋友可是专门给美食杂志写食评的，所有的美食杂志都认识他，而且他还有一大批的追随者。如果他从现在开始，告诉所有的美国人你在新奥尔良，亚特兰大，查尔斯顿，以及所有的南部州份的连锁餐馆的真相，你觉得距离你这门生意倒闭还有多久？天使，告诉他你的笔名。”  
  
“呃……”事实上，亚茨拉菲尔非常不适应这种谈话。“……一般来说，我有好几个笔名，我想克鲁利所指的是我专门用来写餐厅评论的那个笔名。那是我最喜欢的一个，也是其中最妙的，因为它刚好是一种食物的名字：angel wings④。”  
  
饥饿的脸色变了。“你是Angel Wings？”他开始微妙地坐立不安起来。  
  
“是不是很妙？”亚茨拉菲尔期待地搓着手。“既然我们来到了南部州份，不提angel wings好像说不过去。写餐馆评论只是我的一个业余爱好。我已经迫不及待要尝尝亚特兰大有什么好吃的了。你的餐馆不会有灵魂食物之类的，对吗？”  
  
饥饿露出了不好惹的眼神。“我们不是真的来吃饭的，天使。”克鲁利叹气。“你先别说话了，交给我。饥饿，我的兄弟，自从禁酒令实施以来，都没人在乎你了。人们宁可饿肚子都要喝酒，这你都忍得了？我们认识多久了？我什么时候骗过你？——好吧，也许除了三明治那次——难道你不希望这该死的禁酒令快点结束？”  
  
“地狱知道你跑到这里来推动废除禁酒令吗？”饥饿说。“你上司可能不会高兴。”  
  
“管他们的，”克鲁利做了个甩手一挥的姿势。“我可是直接奉……的命令来的，你知道吧。”  
  
“什么？”饥饿皱起眉。他没听清。  
  
“@#￥，”克鲁利飞快而模糊地说了一个词，然后递了个会意的眼神。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔有些尴尬，饥饿朝他看来。“他在搞什么鬼？”  
  
“我的意思是不可言说的那位！你知道，把肯德基上校放上炸鸡桶的那位？”  
  
“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔正色纠正。“我告诉过你这件事不能说！我们没有证据！”  
  
饥饿朝后一仰身子，双手岔开放在快餐店的桌面上，看着他们。“谁赶紧告诉我发生了什么，否则你们就会成为有史以来第一对被赶出炸鸡店的美国人。”  
  
“他的意思是说，是上帝叫他来的，”亚茨拉菲尔马上说道。“他受够禁酒令了，但他希望——我是说我们希望——这件事情能保密。我们需要你帮个小忙。”  
  
“你知道我是天启四骑士之一，对吗？我不和天堂的人做交易。”  
  
“啊，我可是地狱的人，”克鲁利敷衍而提不起兴致地说。“你是和我做的交易。”  
  
饥饿呲牙一笑，亚茨拉菲尔打了个寒噤。“那好吧。”饥饿说。“大萧条开始了，我很忙，我抽出时间来见你们，你们应该感到荣幸才是。听说你们结婚了？”  
  
“纯粹是为了合并报税。”亚茨拉菲尔抢在克鲁利前头说。  
  
饥饿耸耸肩，站起来往掌心吐了口唾沫，把手掌伸向克鲁利。克鲁利提溜着手腕，在不碰触到手指的情况下和他握了握手。饥饿走开以后，他拿出手帕把手擦了擦。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔转向他。“我知道这是上帝的直接命令？但我还是感到很不舒服。”  
  
“我懂，”克鲁利做了个怪相。“我也是。为了让上帝喝到一杯酒，让所有人饿肚子？什么样的人会想出这种主意？我可是困在桃乐丝的身体里都一年了，也没见我为了拿到妇女投漂权就让所有男人都回家去啊？妈的，我想念我那副老壳。”  
  
“也许还有别的法子，”亚茨拉菲尔想了想。“你觉得他会原谅我们吗，如果我们让Franklin Roosevelt当上总统，然后说服他废除禁酒令？”  
  
“Meh，”克鲁利撇了撇嘴。“这取决于情况了。我是说，他确实能喝到他要的那杯酒，可是我不确定他喜欢Franklin Roosevelt。难道他不是让那家伙落下了残疾？这可是一句大大的‘别选总统，年轻人’的警告，不是吗？”  
  
“说不定那是一种考验呢，”亚茨拉菲尔苦苦思索。“妙不可说的那种。”  
  
克鲁利不置可否地咧了一声。“能有什么损失？我们俩都混成这样了，大不了我回去放我的利钱，你回去开你的职业介绍所。对了，你把31年空出来了吗？”  
  
“说到这个，我订好了教堂了，”亚茨拉菲尔立刻来了精神。“一切将会很顺利的。”  
  
 **1931年 圣名主教座堂**  
  
神父飞快地画了个十字，整个仪式在十分钟内完成，因为这种日子里神父很忙。  
  
克鲁利利用婚礼出掉了一百三十七箱威士忌，八十箱葡萄酒，产自加拿大的上好的白兰地，以及那些爱尔兰人送来的“月光”和“洗澡水⑤”—— 然后他喝了个痛快。  
  
亚茨拉菲尔被拍到面带尴尬地接过战争递来的酒——从加拿大偷运进来的结婚礼物，瓶颈上绑着一个鲜血淋漓的蝴蝶结。亚茨拉菲尔吃掉了一大部分蛋糕和用来款待客人的食物，他告诉克鲁利那是因为压力太大，真相是：阿尔·卡彭在场让他很紧张。如果亚茨拉菲尔知道克鲁利会邀请他，他是绝对不会结这个婚的。  
  
婚礼完成的时候，教堂的十字架塌了下来，除此以外没发生什么大事。  
  
“翻篇吧(get over it)！”克鲁利跳出教堂后冲里头嘶嘶。“木已成舟了！”  
  
亚茨拉菲尔赶紧登上反禁酒令组织⑥的募捐巴士捐了一笔钱，以防上帝日后要追究这句话。天堂和地狱都没人来参加他们的婚礼，这件不合常理的事——IRS竟然没有把克鲁利判上个两百五十年——吓到他们了。在1931年，连一只鸽子都不会在他们的屋顶上停留，连一只蜘蛛都没在他们的公寓里结网，因为天堂和地狱不允许。  
  
 **1932年 阿尔巴尼**

   
“我真不敢相信！Franklin Roosevelt真的当选了总统！你知道这意味着什么吗，天使？这意味着禁酒时代终于要结束了！你为什么不高兴？”   
   
“噢，我太高兴了，我只是一时还没有……习惯这件事。以后会发生什么？”   
   
“以后？我可以拿回我的老壳，你可以光明正大地去一家正经的俱乐部喝酒啦！记得那几个月我们战战兢兢，以为上帝随时会因为Roosevelt的初选提名降下闪电什么的吗？那并没有发生！这难道不是很滑稽吗，如果我和你都同时做对了？”   
   
“那真是太好了，”天使静静地，有些哀伤地说。“我以后会想念我的妻子的。”   
   
“谁？桃乐丝？别傻了，你知道我永远会是你的朋友，一切只会回到过去而已。”   
   
“对，但是……抱歉，”亚茨拉菲尔突然坚决地表示了反对，“没有什么会像这一段时光一样了，不会再有什么像它一样！你清楚，我也清楚这一点。还会有很多个桃乐丝，还会有很多个亚茨拉菲尔，但是这段日子，它是不同的。难道你不记得了？1830年代那些在禁酒州份的岁月，20年代初期混乱的纽约，以及芝加哥那些疯狂的日子……我简直不敢相信一切都只是一个错误而已，只是上帝的某种疏忽！接下来你就要收拾东西搬走了，我会想你的。”   
   
“喔，天使，”克鲁利安静下来，犯了错误一般凝视着他。“不知道为什么，我知道你会这么说的。是啊，一切会再次变得没劲，不过我们终于可以订一张桌子坐下来，好好开一瓶香槟了，自打1830年起，我就一直盼着这么一天，不是在什么灯光昏暗的小酒馆，也不是在人流嘈杂的俱乐部，你知道那里是什么样子的：随时可能有禁酒探员冲进来，男士爬下桌子，侍者扔掉瓶子，而女士不是晕倒在吧台上，就是在大叫中踩到钻到她身下的男人的脸？拜托，你真想回到过去？”   
   
亚茨拉菲尔禁不住笑了。“你说服我了。去吃饭？庆祝我们选出了美国总统？”   
   
“先等等，”克鲁利嗅到了什么，歪了一下脑袋。“我也许错了，但是……”   
   
他打了个响指，身着两百五十美元的西装，戴着私酒贩子才会有的钻石戒指的克鲁利回来了，这身装扮已经过时了，但亚茨拉菲尔只是走上前，替他理了理领带。   
   
“欢迎回来，我的朋友。”亚茨拉菲尔幽默地补充了一句。“我想我们还得离个婚。”   
   
  **1933年4月8日 密歇根大道**    
   
在寇伦-哈里森法案(8)签署过后的第二天，亚茨拉菲尔在街上意外碰到了恶魔，看起来还是一如既往地精神，打扮已经完全变样了。“克鲁利，嗨！好久不见！”   
   
“好像想起来了，上次我们是约了什么地方见面来着？”   
   
“婚姻与死亡办事处，”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我在那里等了你一个小时，为了离婚，记得吗？”   
   
“抱歉，太忙了，最近都没时间离这个婚。”   
   
“克鲁利，如果你不想离婚的话，大可以直接告诉我的。这已经是第十七次了。”   
   
“胡说，我真的忙不过来。你知道发生了什么事吗？”   
   
“发生了什么事？”   
   
“法案签署过后的一天之内，我卖出了一百五十万桶啤酒！全是3.2%以内的，当然。所以，生意又继续了，我很高兴地说。你那边怎么样？”   
   
“哦，有一些跌跌撞撞，”亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑笑，然后神秘地压低了声音。“不过我今天刚收到消息，大萧条快结束了。”   
   
“不！”克鲁利说。   
   
“是真的。”   
   
“这么快？”   
   
“承认吧，”亚茨拉菲尔对他说。“虽然你是个恶魔，你早就想它结束了。就这么一次，克鲁利，承认你已经厌倦了放高利岱的生活。你知道你心里是这么想的。”   
   
“我会承认我早就想它结束，”克鲁利无所谓地说。“只要你承认你从来就没去过婚姻与死亡登记处。因为你害怕我会在那里，所以你根本就没踏进过那地方一步。”   
   
“什么！”亚茨拉菲尔涨红了脸。“这完全是胡说！我不可能……”   
   
“闭嘴吧，天使，”克鲁利亲热地挽住他的手臂，和他一块走了起来。“还记得沙德维尔那老傻瓜和特蕾西女士吗？他们在一起了。我知道！我也不敢相信！她还解散了禁酒组织，带他回老家去了——不知怎么的，一切好像奇怪地靠谱了。你想这有可能是他一开始就计划好的吗？我们也是他计划好的？噢，对了，上帝让我给你捎个信来着。让我想想，信息是这样的：‘亚茨拉菲尔，别再跳舞了。’”   
   
“这是你编出来的！”亚茨拉菲尔抗议。   
   
“我发誓不是。”   
 

“你是个恶魔，撒谎是你的本能！”  
  
在争吵之中，两个人走向落日，走向克鲁利停在夕阳余晖里的本特利。克鲁利发动车子，Ella Fitzgerald的磁带响了起来，亚茨拉菲尔闭上双眼，沉浸在音乐当中。他认出了这首曲子：Angel Eyes。他随着音乐哼了起来。在旋律中，禁酒时代随之远去，克鲁利伸出一只手与他相握。  
  
  
Fin.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 拉瓜迪亚戏法：在1926年，一个叫Fiorello La Guardia 的议员在众议院当着报纸记者的面制酒，并且说谁想的话可以当场逮捕他，没人动手。这件事后来被叫做拉瓜迪亚戏法，特指这种哗众取宠的行为。  
> 2\. 下一任美国总统，他后来签署了废除禁酒令的法案。  
> 3\. 卡彭在这个教堂门口当街打死了Hymie Weiss，当时引起轰动  
> 4\. 一种食物  
> 5\. Moonshine和bathtub gin都是酒  
> 6\. 这里亚茨拉菲尔已经知道上帝是喝酒派，所以他一看到克鲁利惹祸就去把钱捐给了反对禁酒的反禁酒令组织（the Association Against the Prohibition Amendment）hhhh  
> 7\. Angel Eyes的歌词在这里：https://www.xiami.com/song/1680316  
> 8\. Cullen-Harrison Act，小罗斯福通过的标志着prohibition结束的法案，允许合法售卖酒精含量在3.2%以内的饮料。
> 
> （忘记说了，Lucky和Meyer Lansky在纽约的大萧条年代发明的新racket：把钱借给需要资金的人，收取高额利息，在对方还不了钱的时候使用武力或是侵占别人的公司，克鲁利在1931年后加入的就是这种生意，也就是他说的“收利钱”


End file.
